


Into the Field of Trials

by Jayzsha



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Canon Compliant, DifferentOriginStory!Sena, Fem!Sena - Freeform, Gen, Genderbent!Sena, Lots of character interpretation, Maaybe a bit football heavy, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reverse Harem, ill be tagging all characters in order of appearance, maybe a bit self-indulgent, my contribution to the fandom, probably expect a bit of snarky talks/conversation, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 35,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayzsha/pseuds/Jayzsha
Summary: Kobayakawa Sena was thrusted into the world of American football because of her unseen desire for resilience.She was initially recruited by Hiruma Yoichi, later persuaded by Kurita Ryokan, into joining the club. She was uncertain at first but eventually gave in, thinking that she should give the sport a try.Her experience in the club was strange, but ultimately stayed despite how scary the sport was for her. She thought that, if she stayed, she would find something meaningful she wanted to do in her entire life, instead of only idling and cowering in the corner. If she always ran away, the pain and blood she doesn’t like will always chase after her. So she decided to face it—with a clenched fist on her side, with her chin defiantly raised, as she runs into the field of trials that continues to confront her against the odds.Her name is Kobayakawa Sena, and she is a football player. Well, kind of. Probably.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 41





	1. Dawn: Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kobayakawa Sena always had a clenched fist but never had the courage to raise it. Like a bullet, running away had been her greatest weapon. Pain and blood, she never liked it. She doesn’t want it in her life. Despite that, it always seemed to chase after her. 
> 
> (Note: this was the old summary.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware there’s already various Genderbent!Sena/Fem!Sena fic already written. I can’t help it, I wanna write one too. 
> 
> This story is Pilot, meaning I wanted to see the response. If there’s only very few or none, I won’t continue this (mostly because I’ve got other fics to take care of) and I don’t want to write a story no one enjoyed. That’s why I’m writing this in one-shot format. A very, very long one-shot.
> 
> Warning for those who are expecting something different; unfortunately, this is following the anime/manga plot as an outline. Though, it won’t be a complete copy/paste since I’m adding my own design in it, this story follows the storyline of the anime/manga. At least, what Into the Field of Trials: Dawn was covering.
> 
> If you liked this, please tell me!
> 
> …
> 
> Surprise, surprise! This story will receive a continuation! Read the next chapter’s author’s note for clarification.

Finally, she had gotten in to her dream school. Or at least, she thought was her dream school. She doesn’t know if Deimon High School was a school she dreamt of entering, but it was the school she wanted because Mamori-nee-chan also attended there. Being in a school with a familiar face is less nerve-wracking than being surrounded by strangers, not good for her sanity.

  
Before the year had entered its fresh start, Mamori-nee-chan told her to create a bucket list. When she asked what it was, her soon-to-be senpai answered it was a list of things, tasks you would like to complete before you die. Kicking the bucket, she had said but Nee-chan assured her it was not morbid as you would thought, it was just a list of accomplishments and goals you wanted to do for yourself.

  
Mamori-nee-chan was right; it almost scared her when she heard ‘before you die’ but sighed in relief when her sister-figure told her to start at small, simple things, saying that there’s no need for her rush in accomplishing her goals hastily. She doesn’t have to achieve everything within a year, it can go on through her lifetime; catching up to her adulthood if she felt the task was impossible to grasp in her current age.

  
Sena initially thought it would be an easy thing to do. Creating a list of things you wanted to do… before you die—the thought still scared her—and there was a lots of ideas running in her head. That is until an open notebook gaped at her with an untouched pen resting at its side.

  
_Impossible, impossible, impossible…!_ was the words screaming in her head when she contemplated about it. Ambition… she doesn’t have an ambition, feeling it would be too haughty for her to possess one. She doesn’t even know what she would like to be in the future, she just… in her whole life, starting from Kindergarten, being a gofer was all she knew. Covering someone’s homework, running an errands from her ‘friends’, being threatened by girls for no reason; all of this became the biggest part of her childhood.

  
Time to time, as she recalled those experiences, unpleasant thoughts would crossed her mind. _Fight back,_ a voice would whisper in the back of her mind, _fight back_ , it would repetitively say. But how? How could she fight back against them? Fighting back means someone would get hurt; she doesn’t like hurting someone. She doesn’t want that. She doesn’t want to hurt someone. _No, no, no…_ even by the thought of it was enough to break her down.

  
Thankfully, Mamori-neechan always backs her up. Defending her against someone who would hurt her. But at times, she wanted to say to childhood friend that she doesn’t have to do it, she can take care of herself but she knew herself better than anyone. Mamori-neechan even more. Her sister-figure would stubbornly refuse her words, saying that she needed a protector, a guardian who will look after her and she would fulfill that role for her.

  
“Let’s say I’m your knight.” Mamori-nee-chan had once told her. “And you’re the princess. Isn’t that a pleasant thought?”

  
No, she wanted to say, no, it’s not. Just like her, she wanted to be a knight too. To be like her. To become someone who can stand up to anyone. Even to the scary people. Reprimand of their bad actions and glare terrifyingly when they did.

  
But instead, she ran. She always did. Riku taught her how. _Fighting back is not always the first option for self-defense, he had said to her, running away is the best option._

  
She took his advice close to her heart. _Be a bullet after the trigger is pulled, she remembered his words, and it will be your greatest weapon._

  
And so, she ran.

  
At the first sight of her bullies, she ran.

  
Whenever she felt pain, she ran.

  
She always ran.

  
But eventually, she found it shameful and resented Riku for teaching her but it was petty for her to hate Riku when he all did was taught her how to run, not to run away. She wanted to apologize at him for making a big fuss when she confronted him about it. But it was too late. Without telling her, he was gone. She doesn’t even know where his family had went and she had missed her chance to redeem herself to him.

  
Sena slumped to her desk, tired as the small lamp illuminated her pout. Why was she thinking about her past? It has nothing to do with her bucket list. Mamori-neechan had told her to start in small things so that she won’t get pressured. But, she thought, with the empty list on her notebook, the blankness of it seemed to judge her for not writing it down. _Just write it, you damn idiot_ , it seemed to reprimanded her.

  
Alright, if it’s only small things then…

  
_1\. Attend Deimon High School_

  
Wait, she already accomplished that; is it still considered as part of the bucket list? Well, she already wrote it down, it is fine, she guessed. And the next one is…

  
_2\. Have better friends…_

  
She wrote ‘ _probably_ ’ after the three dots as an afterthought. She doesn’t really know why but she seemed to be a constant target for bullies. Mamori-neechan said she was too kind, and because of that, others took advantage of it. Because her childhood friend told her that, she tried to not use her kindness too much. But it doesn’t stopped bullying though.

  
Sena stared down at the small list, wondering what she should write as third. Perhaps this was only it…? How… depressing, she thought. She really doesn’t know what she wanted to herself. Since she was so used being an errand girl, she eventually forgot how she would do to herself. Being so subservient to other people; she had grown to hate this side of her. Her cowardly side. Her crybaby side. This was one thing she wanted to grow out.

  
A strand of hair entered her sight as it slipped from her ear, distracting from her thoughts. That reminds her; for a long time, she had wanted to grow her hair since she cut it off during her grade school days. Since then, her messy brown hair was always in its default short haircut and recently, she decided to grow it long. And now it finally reached her shoulders. Enough to tie it into a ponytail.

  
She smiled. _3\. Have long hair (waist length)_

  
It might take her years to accomplish it but Mamori-nee-chan did told her to not rush it so it’s alright.

  
Calling it a night since it was first day of school tomorrow, Sena was about to close the notebook shut when an idea came to her. Grabbing the pen, she wrote the fourth list that she may or may not soon regret.

  
_4\. Join a club (sports club if possible)_

  
“Good morning!”

  
When Sena walked her way to the school, someone called her. As she recognized the voice, she turned around and beamed. “Mamori-neechan!”

  
“Looking good, Sena! Wait, your ribbon’s all crooked.”

  
With a flustered blush on her face, she let the older girl fixed her ribbon. “Here! It’s done!” Mamori-neechan smiled at her handiwork.

  
She looked at the firmly tied ribbon on her collar before she looked up. “Thank you, Mamori-neechan.”

  
A bigger smile lit up on the other girl’s face. “You’re welcome. This time, you have to go out and look good to make some friends.”

  
Speaking about friends… “Mamori-nee-chan, you remember about the bucket list, right?”

  
“Yeah. Why?”

  
As brightly as she can, she gave her a smile. “I’ve finally made some list! And getting better friends is one of them!”

  
“Wow! That’s amazing!” A proud look grew on Mamori-neechan’s face which made her feel gratified. “Make sure to keep it up, okay? Since you’re in high-school now, you should use your own strength and find your own friends!”

  
The praise she received makes her want to cry. “Okay…”

  
“Why don’t you try joining a club, Sena?” Mamori-neechan goodheartedly recommended. “If you do that, perhaps you might find the things you want to do for yourself.”

  
“Yeah…” That’s actually part of bucket list but she wrote sports club on the notebook. But looking back now, she was not exactly athletic. The only thing she was good at was running. And perhaps, some kicking. But if she tried to join Track and Field Club, she might become an ace player…

  
Sena laughed at her fleeting confidence. No, that’s impossible.

  
“Oh, before I forgot,” Mamori-neechan raised her voice, “there’s someone you must absolutely avoid at all cost.”

  
“Absolutely…?” Is it someone dangerous? Thank goodness Mamori-neechan warned her—

  
“His name is Hiruma. He’s a demon in a form of human being. If you look directly in his eyes, you will be reduced to nothing dust.”

  
—beforehand. No, never mind that. It’s not just someone dangerous, it’s even worse than she thought.

  
“W…what is his name again…?” she stuttered, “Hiruma…?”

  
A sudden scream startled her. Mamori-neechan also shared the same reaction as hers.

  
“Hiruma?! Where?! Where is he?!” A student exclaimed with a horrified look, turning his head left and right.

  
“What…? What?! Where?! Is he coming?!” His friend responded in equal horror.

  
“Please, not him! NOT HIM!!”

  
“My life is in danger! HE IS COMING!!”

  
She was mortified at the effect when she uttered the name. Hiruma… is he really that scary to make this kind of reaction from the other students…?

  
“See, I told you,” Mamori-neechan patted her in the shoulder, “that’s why you should avoid him.”

  
“I…I will.”

  
Sena made sure to stamp the name in the back of her mind. Avoid Hiruma. Avoid Hiruma at all cost.

  
After everyone settled at the ruckus she indirectly made (though she can see some people still trembling in terror), Sena had smoothly made her way to her classroom after being separated with Mamori-neechan. She looked at the placard above the door as she arrived, 1-B, it wrote in clear lettering. She found herself fondly smiling at it. She’s finally in high school. Her middle school life was quite an experience but she hoped this time, everything will be different.

  
For example, being a gofer. She hoped to not become an errand girl anymore.

  
“Huh? Well, if it isn’t Sena-chan?”

  
“Oh, you’re right.”

  
“Can’t leave us alone, aren’t you?”

  
She froze at the familiar voices behind her. Stiffly turning around, the intimidating figures of her ‘friends’ entered her sight. She tried her best not to scream blood.

  
Juumonji-kun. Kuroki-kun. Togano-kun. She didn’t know they entered the same school as her.

  
The blond-haired Juumonji-kun reached out and set her aside. “Outta of the way. You’re blocking.”

  
“Looks like our errand girl is still with us.” The dark-haired Kuroki-kun grinned.

  
“We’re expecting much from your golden legs as usual.” Togano-kun leered under his colored glasses.

  
As the trio closed the door right her face after they passed her, a cloud of despair hung over her. To live a life without being an errand girl; what a distant dream for her high school life. Those three had been a constant frustration for her, though, she never dared to tell that in front of their faces. Since kindergarten, being a ‘friend’ with them meant doing what they wanted to do with her. It was fortunate they were never violent with her. 

  
But to think all three of them attended Deimon High School… she really had no chance.

  
Fight back, a voice attempted to goad her but she refused. If there’s some kind of peaceful way to escape…

  
Sena started to panic when the school bell rang. Steeling herself, she opened the door and robotically walked to her assigned seat and waited for their teacher to arrive. Fidgeting and looking around for any familiar faces from her former school, she was unfortunate to meet the eyes of the certain trio at the back. She immediately averted her eyes and went back to fidgeting her skirt.

  
If there’s some kind of way to escape from them… what is it?

  
Those were her thoughts running in her mind before their homeroom teacher arrived.

  
It didn’t even took a single step from her seat when the three of them called her out to buy them a yakisoba. As usual in her errand girl role, she found herself running towards the school cafeteria to buy them lunch. One yakisoba in each of them.

  
Sena avoided the bodies of her schoolmates whenever they are in the way, quite used to it since she had been evading the busy-bodies of the crowds whenever she ran away from her bullies. She actually found it as a good exercise.

  
_Be a bullet after the trigger is pulled._

  
Remembering those words from Riku made her want to sulk in the corner.

  
Slowing her pace as she arrived, she bolted immediately at the counter. “Three yakisoba please.” She ordered, still breathless from the running.

  
“It’s already sold out.” The cashier responded with a stiff smile.

  
Oh no, she paled. They are so not going to like this. “I see. Thanks for the hard work!”

  
She can see the cashier astonishingly blinking at her compliment. Sena thought they deserved it after seeing them sporting a rigid expression on their face. Mother had told her that their work was the most exhausting since she had experienced it herself before she met Father. A small praise was enough for them to make their spirits lift up.

  
When she turned to a corner, she nearly collided into someone. “I’m sorry!” she apologized, bowing as she continued her way to the trio who are waiting at the classroom. Seriously, why can’t they just buy the yakisoba themselves? They had legs on their own—

  
_We’re expecting much from your golden legs as usual._

  
Of course; that was the reason. She was faster than them and they acknowledged that. Not in a way she liked. What else was the reason other than her fast legs as their errand girl? They saw how convenient it was and used it to their heart’s content. There was no way they cared for her well-being.

  
Despite possessing these legs of hers, it wasn’t enough to escape from their clutches. Weak, that’s how she saw herself. Scrawny, pathetic. She was used to berating herself like that silently. Mamori-neechan would surely scold her if she found out. She was afraid, scared of their reactions if she fought back against them. She always hid her frustrated fist behind her back and never attempted to show it, let alone raise it. And most of all, she doesn’t like hurting someone.

  
“Yo, Sena-chan! You’re back.” Togano-kun greeted her when she arrived.

  
“Oh! Have you bought it? Yakisoba?” Kuroki-kun eagerly asked.

  
Juumonji-kun looked uninterested and looked at the window.

  
She had always thought the blonde-haired Juumonji-kun was the most decent of the three. He even had good grades among them. When she found that out, she wondered if he just wandered into a wrong crowd.

  
“They sold out.” As she said that, she expected the usual reaction.

  
“Ha?”

  
“Haahh?”

  
“HAAAHHH?”

  
There it is. The ‘Ha-ha’ response. She could make a long compilation out of it how many times she had received it from them.

  
“Goddamn it. I can’t believe they ran out.”

  
“I thought with her golden legs, she would be fast enough.”

  
“Hey, Sena-chan, are you sure you’re not lying?”

  
Sena waved her hands when they started to accuse her. “N…no way! I would never to do that to you!”

  
The three of them started to grumble and left the classroom to who-knows-where. Finding it fortunate they had left, she pulled out her bento and ate her lunch in peace.

  
Not knowing a certain someone had already his sights on her.

  
Juumonki-kun, Kuroki-kun and Togano-kun didn’t came back after lunch. She wondered what had happened to them.

  
Classes was done for the day and she was ready to go home. Mamori-neechan had texted her (with her brand new phone!) that she won’t be able to catch up with her and recommended her to go ahead without her. Ah, but be careful with the bullies, she received a second message from her, if someone makes you run errands, say: let’s play rock-paper-scissors to see who does the shopping!

  
She gave the message a flat look. Mamori-neechan… that advice is way too late. Well, it’s not like it would help her anyway, she thought, she won’t be able to bring up such bold words against others.

  
Opening the locker where she had put her outdoor shoes, a letter was plopped above it. She picked it up and read the contents.

  
_Come to the American football clubroom._

  
There was no indication who wrote the letter. She looked at the back of the letter and there was also nothing. She scratched her head. American football clubroom? Was someone trying to recruit her?

  
Refusing the letter would be a rude thing to do, she thought, and standing up to them would be even ruder. If they are trying to recruit her, she will politely refuse them. She had already made up her mind to join Track and Field Club—as part of her bucket list—and she doesn’t even know what kind of game American football is, let alone its rules.

  
Thankfully, Mamori-neechan gave her a quick tour of the school before classes had begun a few days ago. She can remember the disdain look of the older girl’s face, scowling at the particular room outside the school which she pointed out as the clubroom for American football Club. She wondered why she had made that expression.

  
As walked her way towards that particular clubroom, she briefly jogged ahead when she saw it. Stopping herself in front of the door, she took a deep breath in front of the door.

  
_Don’t worry. Nothing will happen. If they’re trying to recruit me, just respectfully refuse them._

  
Wait, she thought, why are they trying to recruit her? She had done nothing to catch their attention.

  
Shrugging, she opened the door.

  
And saw a demon’s eyes staring back at her.

  
Sena nearly closed the door if it wasn’t for the other occupant inside.

  
“W…welcome! Wow! I can’t believe someone actually came here!”

  
She stared at the large guy beside the demon-looking guy. Came here? Did they wait for her?

  
“Um…” she raised the letter from her hand. “Did you send this…?”

  
“Yes! By the way, I’m Kurita Ryokan!” the big guy, Kurita cheerfully introduced himself. “Ah, this person beside me was the one who sent that! His name is Hiruma Yoichi!”

  
For the second time of the day, she paled. Hiruma… isn’t that the person Mamori-neechan told her to avoid? Where his name is enough to send the students screaming in fear?

  
The person beside Kurita-san is _that_ person?

  
“Oh, i…is that so?” she stuttered, glancing back and forth between Hiruma-san and Kurita-san, “s…sorry but if y…you’re trying to recruit m…me, I will have t…to—“

  
A sound of machine gun made her stopped and screamed ‘hiieee!’ loudly when she realized it came from Hiruma-san. She flinched when he pointed his finger at her.

  
“Stop with your blabbering, you fucking midget!” he gave her an evil smile which made her tremble in terror, “if you don’t want to die, you better fucking follow me!”

  
She felt herself gone cold at those words. Ah… no wonder others was terrified of him… he was truly a demon in a form of human just like Mamori-neechan had told her…

  
“H…Hiruma! You don’t have to treat her like that! You’re scaring her…!”

  
Hearing those words from Kurita-san, she snapped out of her terrified daze and immediately hid herself behind his large body, away from Hiruma-san’s sight. She heard the devil, uhh… Hiruma-san clicked his tongue as if finding her actions aggravating.

  
“I don’t care!” she heard his footsteps nearing towards the door. “Take her to the field when you’re done.”

  
Sena took a peek at Kurita-san’s side when she listened the door being opened before it closed. She looked up to him. “Um… Kurita-san, am I being recruited or…?” she asked nervously, silently hoping it was otherwise.

  
Kurita-san nodded. “Yes! Hiruma told me he found a potential player. I was surprised when I found out you were a girl!” He started to wave his hand, as if trying to deny something, “Ah, don’t get the wrong idea! I have nothing against you being a girl. American football does have female players but I never expected to have one in our team! It would be amazing if you joined, um…” he trailed off, looking at her.

  
And she immediately picked it up. “It’s Sena. Kobayakawa Sena.”

  
“Sena-chan! That’s right, it would be amazing if you joined us, Sena-chan!”

  
She already planned to join the Track and Field Club, though, she still haven’t applied to them. While she had nothing against the American football Club, it wasn’t just for her. “Kurita-san, I’m sorry to disappoint you but…”

  
A poster plastered at the wall caught her attention. It was a recruitment poster with cartoonish red demonic-looking bats on it. _Deimon Devil Bats_ , it wrote, _looking for new recruits!_ And below those words, there was _Also looking for secretary!_ in jagged lettering.

  
She was a bit familiar how the manager works but… “Kurita-san, what does a team secretary do?”

  
“Secretary?” He turned around to look where she directed her gaze. “Ah, that’s right, we are also looking for a secretary. Well, being a secretary means scouting, analyze the enemies’ plays and the one who sets games with other schools. Managing the team is also part of the secretary’s task.”

  
That’s… a lot of responsibility. So a secretary and a manager are basically the same in this club.

  
“In American football, you need at least eleven players on the field.” Kurita-san started, “Currently, only me and Hiruma are the only ones left. We were hoping some new recruits to come here but… at the rate we’re moving, Christmas Bowl might become only a wishful thinking…”

  
“Christmas Bowl?”

  
“The final game of the national tournament.” His eyes started to glitter with a high-spirited beam on his face. “It’s only held once a year in every Christmas! The strongest teams from Eastern district and Western district meet head-to-head in a fierce clash! It’s really incredible! The replays get shown on the Aurora-Vision of the Tokyo Stadium. It’s like the ultimate battlefield for war!”

  
“Wow…” Sena was enamored when she imagined it. Kurita-san, Hiruma-san and other players being shown on the large screen. Fighting an intense battle against the opposing team. It would be an incredible sight surely.

  
“Someday, we will stand on that field, with everyone else on the team! That’s why, no matter what, I’d like to play in the tournament! We will definitely clash heads with our opponents, just thinking about it makes me fired up!”

  
It was like she was feeling an adrenaline while listening to Kurita-san. The way he describe it, the look on his face and how he imagined while seeing ahead despite being only (still) a dream, hearing those words suddenly made her feel restless. It makes her want to cheer him, telling him that they will definitely attain it. Along with the feeling that she wants to accompany them.

  
Wait, that reminds her…

  
“I’m sorry if this is a bit unrelated to Christmas Bowl but…” she lifted the letter again. “If I’m being recruited, what position would I get?”

  
“Hiruma told me you run very fast so maybe you’re a running back. Ah, you don’t know about it, right?” Kurita-san turned around and buried himself at the mess which she noticed just now. He turned right back at her when he found something, thrusting an object to her hands. “Here. The rulebook. The basics of American football is written there. You can read that in your spare time if you want.”

  
She looked at the simple-looking book on her hands and skimmed through the pages.

  
“Running back is an offensive position.” Kurita-san explained. “A running back player runs at the end zone to acquire touch down.”

  
No wonder why she was recruited. Running. That caught their attention. But when?

  
_When she turned to a corner, she nearly collided into someone. “I’m sorry!” she apologized, bowing as she continued her way to the trio who are waiting at the classroom._

  
Maybe during that time? she thought.

  
“Sena-chan…”

  
She blinked at Kurita-san who had a worried look.

  
“I just remembered you seem to be uncertain to join earlier…”

  
“Ah, that…” she laughed nervously. Initially, that was her first feeling for this club. But hearing Kurita-san talking about Christmas Bowl, she kinda wavered. “To be honest, I wanted to join the Track and Field Club. But I guess, first come, first served. You recruited me first than they did and maybe I should give this club a try.”

  
“Really?!” He beamed at her and started to flail her around in joy. “Yay! For a long time, we finally got a third member again!”

  
“K…Kurita-san…” she tried to appease him but thankfully he put her down, with an unwavering smile on his face.

  
“Let’s go, Sena-chan! Hiruma must’ve been waiting for us too long at the field.”

  
Sena followed after him outside. “What are we doing there?”

  
“Tryouts.”

  
“Is there gonna be others?”

  
Kurita-san hesitated. “…probably.”

  
Hmm… now that she think about it, there is gonna be no one there. Surely. Since Hiruma-san is probably waiting there like a predator, no one is going to approach him, let alone for a tryout.

  
“Hiruma!” Kurita-san called out when they reached the field. “We’re here!”

  
She immediately almost flinched when he gave them a wide grin. “Good fucking job, fat-ass.”

  
“Sena-chan said she will join the club!”  
Bewildered, she threw a wide-eyed look to Kurita-san. That was not she just said earlier…

  
“That’s good.” She received an approval nod from Hiruma-san. “Fat-ass! Let’s do a 40-yard dash!”

  
“A 40-yard dash? It’s been a while since we’re done that. Are we doing the timing?”

  
“Naturally.”

  
“What… are you guys talking about?” Sena was a little lost at their interaction.

  
“Timing the 40-yard dash.” Hiruma-san told her as he gave her a timer. “Time the fat-ass how many seconds he arrives here.”

  
“Uh… okay.” She looked down at the object on her hand, apprehensive to be standing near him. “How…how long does it usually take to run 40 yards?”

  
“Average player, five seconds. The five-second barrier draws a line between an average player and a sprinter. If a high-school student can do it in 4.8 seconds, he’ll be an ace player whenever he goes. High school’s fastest guy is named Shin Seijuuro from Ojo White Knights, and he got 4.4 seconds.”

  
Astonished blinking was how she can only react to that. There is actually a guy like that exist…? Amazing.

  
“I’m ready!” Kurita-san shouted to them. At the call, Hiruma-san pulled out a bazooka out of nowhere, which made her shocked, afraid he might aim it at her and commanded her to hurry up and timed the ‘fat-ass’—that’s what he called him, not her—before he set if off.

  
Despite the boom from the bazooka that also deafened her, she was able to timed Kurita-san.

  
“What’s his time?” Sena jumped when Hiruma-san suddenly appeared beside her, almost giving her a heart attack. She turned the timer to him.

  
“Kurita-san got 6.5 seconds.” She told him.

  
“What the FUCK, fat-ass! That’s even slower than before!”

  
She can only watch Kurita-san being berated by Hiruma-san since she was afraid she might become his next target. As she comforted the big guy, she was surprised when Hiruma-san had already positioned ahead for a 40-yard dash. She didn’t even notice him running there. “Midget! Stop loitering around and time me!” he shouted at her.

  
She did and showed it to him. 5.1 seconds.

  
“YA-HA! I matched my best time!” Hiruma-san cheered before turning his devil-looking face to her. “Alright, midget, your turn!”

  
“Y…yes!” she bobbed her head and ran towards the direction where the field was marked. Is she gonna be alright? she thought. Since it was only running, she will be fine. Probably.

  
As soon as she heard the bazooka go off, she ran with all of her might towards them, hearing a small ‘beep!’ when she arrived. She neared them to look at the timer. And her jaw dropped when she saw it.

  
4.9 seconds.

  
What the? She was faster than Hiruma-san? And also with that time… that’s close to an ace player time…

  
“Sena-chan, that’s amazing!” Kurita-san started to flail her around just like earlier. “With that legs of yours, you must have been very popular in middle school!”

  
When she was about to respond, Hiruma-san beat her to it. “No, she’s not. Not with that personality, that is.” He said before pointing a finger towards her. “Hey, you fucking shrimp! Why are you holding back? You’re not showing your true speed! Don’t look back, idiot, look ahead!”

  
For some reason, she felt offended at his words. “I am already running with all my might! That’s all I had!”

  
“I FUCKING said, look AHEAD, not BEHIND! The goal doesn’t come from behind; it’s right in front of you! Run again, you fucking midget. Or else, I’ll have Cerberus chase after you!”

  
Despite what she felt, she found herself standing at the marked area again. Sena was confused of his words. Look ahead…? Don’t look back…? Just what was Hiruma-san was implying about? He told her that goal comes from her front, not from behind but… ah, there is no use. She had no idea what he was talking about.

  
If Hiruma-san doesn’t like how she ran earlier then she will run as twice as harder than before!

  
With determination running in her veins, Sena felt the burn of her legs as she forced herself to sprint forward, strangely angry at the blonde-haired devil for not believing her.

  
Not knowing it was all according to his plan when he saw the resolve on her face. And how she had missed the victorious look on his face when he saw the numbers on the timer. And how she thought it was odd when he dismissed them both immediately after that.

  
Hiruma Yoichi looked at the timer again, isolated in the field.

  
4.3 seconds.

  
_Oh, he will surely gonna make use of her golden legs to victory. To Christmas Bowl._

  
“Huh?! The American football club?!” Mamori-neechan exclaimed the next day beside her.

  
Sena thought it wouldn’t be a bad thing to tell what she had doing afterschool yesterday. Using a… censored version of the story since she doesn’t want her sister-figure to tell her what truly happened (especially with all the guns and threats), she told her that she was scouted in the club because of her… appropriate skills and the head of the club (she didn’t told her it was Hiruma but she had an inkling Mamori-neechan already knows) saw her fit to join the club.

  
“Seriously, that Hiruma!” the older girl beside her fumed, “He must be thinking of making you his gofer!”

  
She can’t really deny that. It must be one of his plans if she failed the tryouts yesterday. She also remembered Hiruma-san’s strange behavior when he dismissed her and Kurita-san. Kurita-san was worried about it, telling her how it was uncharacteristically of him. She thought so too. It was weird of him to be silent.

  
“Wait, maybe he’s planning to make you one of the players,” Mamori-neechan looked aghast before gripping her in the shoulders, “Sena, did he make you one of the players? American football is not for you and you’re too weak to become one. Most of all, you’re a girl in wild den of wolves!”

  
There _is_ girl player in a football, she wanted to refute since Kurita-san had said so yesterday. But she doesn’t want to get into fight with her. Of all people, Mamori-neechan is the person she doesn’t want to have a disagreements with.

  
But that’s the problem. If she told her that she was a potential player, Mamori-neechan would surely make a fuss. Maybe stomp her way into Hiruma-san and slap him senseless for making her join. Sena doesn’t want that to happen.

  
And hoped that her lies was as polished as she thought.

  
“D…don’t worry, Mamori-neechan. I’m not being scouted as one of the players!” Oh no, she said that higher than she intended. “I’m just… yes! I’m just a secretary of the team and my responsibility is scouting and analyzing other teams. I also manage the team so there’s nothing dangerous involved to it!” she inwardly patted herself in the back and reached out a gratitude to Kurita-san for indirectly helping her to make a hopefully convincing excuse.

  
“That’s awfully a lot for a secretary…” Mamori-neechan seem to listened her words and loosen her grip in her shoulders, “are you sure Hiruma is not forcing you to take those responsibilities?”

  
“That’s how a secretary works, please don’t worry about it.” Sena reassured. “Kurita-san told me those were the responsibilities so I guess I should look like one.” She smiled for additional effect.

  
“I see…” the older girl finally gave in, “if something bad happens, tell me right away, okay?”

  
Guilt churned in her chest when she received a worried look from her childhood friend. “I will.”

  
Both of them parted ways when they entered the school. Making her way to certain clubroom, guilt still lingered within her when she realized that she just lied to the older girl. Sena knew her concerns are always in the right place. But at times, a nagging feeling was always felt in the back of her mind. _Fight back_ , it told her the same tone whenever she faced the bullies.

  
She had no idea why that voice spoke to her when Mamori-neechan was only protecting her, not hurting her. As she far as she knows, the older girl was her role model to the point that she saw her as her older sister. Anezaki Mamori was different to Kobayakawa Sena. And she knows that better than anyone.

  
She shook her head. It would be better if she doesn’t think further than that. Mamori-neechan had always been good to her since childhood. And for that, she was eternally grateful to her.

  
_Fight back._

  
She shook her head furiously to erase those words from her mind and opened the door. And tried her best to not jump in fright when she saw the familiar silhouette of Hiruma Yoichi sitting in the corner, typing something in his laptop as the balloon gum popped in his mouth. 

  
“Yo.” He greeted without looking up.

  
“Yo…” she returned his greeting, still apprehensive to be around him. “About the text last night…”

  
Hiruma-san texted her last night. How he got her number; she had no idea. She didn’t have the courage to ask him about it. The text from him told her she needed to come to the clubroom early in the morning tomorrow (which is today), saying that if she attempted to run away, she will encounter her biggest fears. She recalled turning cold when she read it. Summoning ghosts and ghouls seems to be possible for him. Seeing that he possessed demonic appearance…

  
“Here.” 

  
Her trail of thought was stopped when he tossed an object to her which she almost dropped. She blinked when she saw it was a helmet with green colored glasses that covered the upper half.

  
“During the games, you will not be Kobayakawa Sena. Instead, you will be known as Eyeshield 21.”

  
“Eyeshield 21…” That’s kinda cool but… “Why can’t I show my face?”

  
“Does it need to? To other teams, your legs is the biggest threat, not your face.”

  
“That’s true…” she wondered if it had something to do with that. “Is it because I am a girl?”

  
He didn’t respond.

  
She sighed. So that was the case. American football, as she can see on sports channel on TV, was a male-dominated sport. Being a girl surrounded with men, now that Sena actually thought about it, was a pretty scary situation. _Most of all, you’re a girl in wild den of wolves!_ Mamori-neechan told her earlier and she found herself agreeing with it. But with Hiruma-san hiding her identity, perhaps people will get past of her gender and would only saw her as player of American football…

  
“Call the fucking fat-ass at the field.” 

  
Sena jumped when Hiruma-san suddenly talked. “Why?” she asked.

  
“Do it in five seconds.”

  
“In five seconds…? That’s impossib…”

  
He cocked his gun. “One.”

  
She panicked when he started counting and immediately bolted towards the field where she can see Kurita-san practicing. “Kurita-san! Please come to the clubroom immediately!” she called out to him.

  
“Ah, good morning, Sena-chan! I have been practicing here since two—“

  
Sena grabbed his hand and pulled him as she ran. “Hurry! This is urgent!”

  
Dragging the big guy to the clubroom proved to be a handicap for her. She remembered his timed run was 6.5 seconds and she got 4.9 seconds. With the differences of their speed, it felt like she was lagging behind than her usual run.

  
When they arrived, both of them dodged the barrages of bullets being shot at them. “Too slow, you fuckers! Stop slacking off!” Hiruma-san yelled at them, his already demonic appearance looking even more terrifying than before.

  
“I’m sorry!” they apologized.

  
He put down his guns when he was done shooting at them. “Since all of us are gathered, we’ll begin the team meeting! Tomorrow is the start of fall tournament!”

  
“Tomorrow?!” she exclaimed, aghast. Being recruited in the team as a newbie was one thing but to be playing her first game tomorrow; she’s totally unprepared! she thought.

  
“Are we gathering members from other sports club again?” Kurita-san asked as if he was already used to the surprises put down by his friend.

  
“We need eight people to help us by tomorrow’s game. We’re going to split up and gather them!”

  
“Wait, wait, please wait…!” she was absolutely thrown off what he just said. “Tomorrow? Tomorrow?! I still don’t know the basic rules of American football yet!”

  
“We’ll teach you later but right now, gather the members first!” Hiruma-san responded.

  
She stayed silent after that. Inwardly, she was actually nervous. To think that she will be having her debut game tomorrow, it felt surreal. As far as she can remember, her position was a running back, an offensive player responsible for running at the end zone to acquire touch down, as Kurita-san told her yesterday. Other than that, that was all she knows. Even though the giant gave her a rulebook, she forgot she had it with her the whole time.

  
“The one who gets the least number of people will suffer penalty game!” The devil promised.

  
And she doesn’t like the sound of that. Not a single bit.

  
It was currently lunch time and Sena sat on her chair with the rulebook on her hands. She knows that she should be gathering members for the tournament tomorrow but she can’t help it. She had to know the rules of American football. She doesn’t like making things wrong, she had to play right. Even though, Hiruma-san told her they will teach her, she probably can’t handle being with him the whole time. It’s not good for her sanity, especially with his guns and threats pointed at her.

  
And so she opened the rulebook. She was actually skimmed through it, she focused on her position—running back—and took the words in the back of her mind.

  
The preferred player for running back is a balanced-body person who can take on tackles from other players and run very fast towards the goal. A player with instincts to protect themselves, especially when carrying the ball as they run. It was recommended that the running back player should be lithe, durable and most of all, swift.

  
Being swift was okay for her but to have flexible and strong body, she was lost. For a scrawny-looking girl like her, she barely even exercised. With her petite body, she was unfit for American football.

  
_Hiruma told me you run very fast._

  
Kurita-san told her she was a potential player because of that. But was that truly enough? To be only fast because of her legs?

  
_During the games, you will not be Kobayakawa Sena. Instead, you will be known as Eyeshield 21._

  
Not only that, she had to take on another identity when playing the game. Eyeshield 21. Not her, the girl who was scrawny, pathetic and weak. A soon-to-be running back in her debut game tomorrow. It was already inevitable people will assume she was an experienced athlete under that eyeshield, not Kobayakawa Sena.

  
She was really, _really_ nervous for the match tomorrow. She didn’t even have the appetite to eat and Mamori-neechan would surely scold her for skipping lunch. But Sena thought she would not have enough energy afterschool if she’s planning to recruit members for tournament tomorrow so she forced herself to open her lunch. Slowly chewing, she made a brief planning to gather from other sports club.

  
Should she ask Mamori-neechan for the list of sports club in the school? No, she thought. There’s no way she would do that. She would never depend on her childhood friend for simple things like that. All she had to do is round the school, ask the clubs if they wanted to join the American football for the game tomorrow…

  
Tomorrow. Now that she thought about it, was someone even willing to join them; being hastily recruited for tomorrow’s match? Do they even stand a chance against other teams who may have already gathered experience from other matches? 

  
_The one who gets the least number of people will suffer penalty game!_

  
She really had no choice. If she doesn’t want to suffer punishment from a certain devil, she had to recruit someone.

  
She forgot Hiruma-san had a widespread reputation that terrorized throughout the school. It was natural they wouldn’t want to associate with American football club since he played it. She felt like a big idiot when she realized that.

  
It was useless to recruit someone when everyone knows they got Hiruma Yoichi in the club. Every time she mentioned the word ‘American football’, the reaction was almost immediate. Some pushed her out of the door, others screamed at her ‘no!’ before running away. It was an odd sight. It was like she was reminiscing her childhood. Just not a good example.

  
Refusals after refusals whenever she stopped by in every clubs, her last visit was a shock.

  
“American football game? That’s fine, I’ll play.” says Ishimaru Tetsuo from Track and Field Club in nonchalant tone.

  
“Really?!” she exclaimed since she can’t believe he accepted her invitation so casually.

  
“Hiruma is also gathering recruits new recruits, right? So if we play together, I’ll be able to find out their athletic ability. If they’re good enough, I’ll invite them to join the track team too.”

  
Potential, he said. It reminds her when Kurita-san told her that she was a potential player. If it wasn’t for them, she would have joined here instead of American football.

  
“That should be fine, right? It’s all about give and take.” He said as sauntered towards the door to go home.

  
“Of course!” She was still reeling a bit since she finally recruit one. “Then, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Her smile dropped when she saw his frown. “W…what’s wrong?” she nervously asked.

  
“Hmm… tomorrow, huh? Since I have part-time job, I may not be able to join if the game is tomorrow.”

  
“Eh?!” No way! To think it was so close to her grasp…!

  
“Sorry.” He apologized mildly.

  
She waved her hands. “N…no, don’t worry about it! I’m not forcing you to take it! It’s fine if you won’t be able to enter for the match tomorrow!”

  
“I’m not really rejecting you. Depending on my work today, I may be able to join you tomorrow. You needed all the help, right? I won’t turn away from someone who needs help.”

  
Those words put her a better mood. “Then… it’s possible if you finish your part-time job today…?”

  
“Not completely, but yeah.”

  
An idea came to her. “Is it possible if I help you so that you will finish today?”

  
He looked surprised at her offer. “You want to help me?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yeah…?” she tilted her head. Does he not want her help?

  
“I see. Then I’m counting on you.”

  
_Yay!_ she inwardly cheered. “Yes!” she beamed at him.

  
And that was how she found herself delivering magazine house-to-house. With her speed, it was a piece of cake. Taking half of the load from Ishimaru-san, she had been running around of the marked map he gave to her.

  
There was nothing noteworthy during her delivery. It was a dull job. But being dull was something she was already used to. There was nothing wrong with it. Or at least, she thought so.

  
“Ha?”

  
Haaah?”

  
“HAAAHH?”

  
She halted her tracks when she almost collided with them as they appeared from the corner. Juumonji-kun, Kuroki-kun, and Togano-kun; they wore an identical scowl on their faces. She was reminded how she had wondered yesterday where they had gone after lunch.

  
“H…hello.” She timidly greeted them, clutching the magazines to her chest.

  
They only spared her a glance before looking away and grumbling under their breaths. She tilted her head at the brief yet weird encounter.

  
Perhaps it was still a dull job, after all…? 

  
She shrugged and continued her way.

  
Sena put a single pin at the back of the door, signifying she had recruited one member. At least.

  
“Wow, that’s incredible, Sena-chan!” she found herself being flailed around again by Kurita-san. “With this, we can play the tournament tomorrow!”

  
“T…thank… you!” she struggled to say while she was in the air before she was put down. “But Kurita-san, are you gonna be okay? Since you never recruited one…” Her words ended up in a trail when she noticed he was still rejoicing around with bright, hopeful eyes, looking at the pins at the back of the door. She followed his gaze and looked at Hiruma-san’s pins.

  
With a single pin on her side, he got seven pins—meaning, he recruited seven members. She doesn’t want to find out how he got seven people. Probably with all his guns and threats. It makes her wonder why the school always allowed him to carry firearms.

  
“Goddamn it!” She jumped in surprise when the person she just thought suddenly opened the door, startling her. “That fucking convenient store ran out of sugarless gum! Even flies won’t chew a stinking sweet gum!” Hiruma-san threw them a drink, which she nearly dropped how cold it was.

  
“Does flies chew gum?” Kurita-san wondered beside her. She shook her head in response.

  
“Oh, shit. I stopped sticking these halfway through.” She heard Hiruma-san mutter under his breath and he started putting pins at the back of the door, stopping at his seventeenth. 

  
“How in the world…?” she gaped in shock.

  
“Hey, fucking fat-ass!” he called out Kurita-san. “You better be prepared for the penalty game tomorrow since you got nothing, not even one!”

  
She sighed in relief. Thank goodness she recruited one.

  
“Tomorrow? Alright. Anyway, we’re teaching Sena-chan about the basics of American football, right?” Kurita-san remarked, looking over her.

  
“Eh? N…no, you don’t have to do that, I’ve already read the rulebook at lunch!” she tried to reason.

  
“But didn’t you just panicked earlier because you don’t know the basics?”

  
“Yes, I did but…”

  
“Stop yapping around, fucking midget!” Hiruma-san interrupted. “The rulebook are just guidelines. Experience is better than reading it! Fat-ass, drag her ass to the field!”

  
Kurita-san didn’t actually drag her ‘ass’, she followed after them because she was afraid of Hiruma-san’s firearms being pointed at her face. Arriving at the field, she looked up at the night sky, seeing a full moon peeking among the clouds. Her parents would surely scold her for staying up so late in the evening.

  
“Fat-ass,” she raised her attention to them, hearing Hiruma-san’s call, “does she know about her position?”

  
Kurita-san nodded. “I told her yesterday. Running back, right?”

  
“Shrimp,” the blonde-haired devil sets his sight on her, “you know what that means?”

  
“I’ve... read the rulebook…” she answered apprehensively, seeing him strangely serious.

  
“What did I just fucking told you, dumbass!” she twitched when he cocked his gun, “the rulebook was just guidelines, don’t read into it too much. The American football is about power, speed and tactics; the ultimate competitive sport! If I say run at the goal, you will run to the goal!”

  
His words brought her thoughts earlier at lunch. “But is it really enough to be only fast? The rulebook says I have to be strong to handle tackles…”

  
A single gunshot made her mouth shut. “Being fast is plenty enough! I already told you that experience is better than reading! Fat-ass, tackle her and see what she got!”

  
“Eh?!” she watched as Kurita-san positioned himself in front of her. “I thought you’ll teach me the basics!”

  
“ _Experience_.” Hiruma heavily emphasized, increasingly getting annoyed before tossing her something. It was a brown oval-shaped ball, slightly pointed at either side. “Carrying the ball is how you score. You protect it with your body or run towards the goal there,” he pointed at the end of field far behind him, “if you do that, it will be a touchdown with six points.”

  
Touchdown. As a running back, it was her responsibility to carry the ball at the end of field to score… right?

  
“SET!”

  
She blinked. Set? What is he yelling at—wait, wait! Why is Hiruma-san positioning himself behind Kurita-san?! 

  
Don’t tell me he will be also…?! she paled in realization.  
“HUT! HUT!”

  
As soon as the yell was finished, both Kurita-san and Hiruma-san ran towards her. She tried her best to ignore the feeling within her to run away. Run at the end zone, run at the end zone, run at the end zone, she tried to talk herself but it was useless. Her leg wouldn’t stopped shaking.

  
_Fight back._

  
How? Hiruma-san said to tackle her. He told her earlier that if he wanted her to run, she will run. That goes the same when tackling her.

  
_Fight back._

  
But at the same time, he told her if she runs at the end zone, it will be a touchdown. Their score. That means if she keeps running, the score will get higher and higher.

  
_Fight back._

  
Run towards the goal, be a bullet after the trigger is pulled, being fast is plenty enough. These was the words about her speed. But in all of her life, she had been using it as an errand girl. Was it truly enough? she had asked herself but they told her that it was; more than enough, they said. 

  
_Fight back._

  
She did. With her eyes ahead, she ran, never looking back.

  
There was a strange adrenaline surging within her. She ran forward, and forward, and forward until she was right in front of Kurita-san. Run ahead, fight back. Run ahead, fight back. Sena was in a daze, those words keep running in her mind as she moved forward. Then spun around to avoid him. And left him behind in the dust. All of this she couldn’t register how fast it happened.

  
Run ahead, run ahead, run ahead! The voice was increasingly getting louder when she saw the end zone. If she arrives there, it will be a touchdown! she thought and ran towards it, silently rejoicing.

  
Unfortunately, time stood to a standstill.

  
Or rather, she was yanked backwards.  
And on her shoulder, the devil cackled.

  
“20-yard gain. First down, successful.” Hiruma-san said close to her ears before letting go of her blazer. “Remember what you just felt for tomorrow, midget.”

  
It took her a while to realize what he had meant until she walked home that night.

  
The penalty game was luggage carrying, which she initially thought was pretty okay for a punishment. But when she saw how large and heavy it looked, to the point that Kurita-san had to drag with him, she was really relieved she found at least one person yesterday.

  
Before she went with them, she wrote a message to Mamori-neechan saying that today was her debut as the team secretary, telling her where the game and time will take place. Since she doesn’t want her childhood friend to worry, she added it as an afterthought.

  
“Sena-chan, do you have the bracket for the Tokyo Tournaments matchups with you?” Kurita-san asked after tucking in the phone to her pocket.  
She pulled out the paper. “Yes. Are the opponents for today’s first game round strong?”

  
“Not really. They should be pretty weak. Ah, maybe we’ll win! The Devil Bats’ first victory!”

  
“It’s not ‘maybe’, we will win!” Hiruma-san corrected Kurita-san’s words.

  
She looked at the long list. “There are lots of teams here… how many games do we need to win to qualify for the Kantou Tournament…” her words fell flat from her mouth she saw the bottom was one on fire. She nearly let go of the paper before seeing the owner of the lighter. “H…Hiruma-san?!”

  
“Don’t think any unnecessary things. Win today’s game. That’s all we need to know.” He bluntly remarked before closing his lighter.

  
“But who will be our opponents today…?” she wasn’t able to read that part in the bracket since it had been mostly burned…

  
“Koigahama Cupid.”

  
That sounds… romantic? she initially thought before she realizing she ended being right when they arrived.

  
Their rival team was full of romantic couples.

  
“Koigahama Cupid. It’s their third year since the team was founded.” Hiruma-san ever-so-nonchalantly explained. “All members have girlfriends and they are famous for bringing them to the games.”

  
Sena nervously laughed when she saw the dark aura of the Deimon players before they shouted, “We’ll definitely beat them up! No, let’s kick their asses! Let’s do our best, Kurita-senpai!”

  
Kurita-san can only nod at their enthusiasm.

  
“Maybe we got cheerleaders with us, right?” one of the Deimon players commented before turning to her. “Secretary, are they late?”

  
“Uh, um…” She doesn’t remember having cheerleaders in the team. “They… they will arrive soon… maybe they got stuck in the traffic…” she threw a glance at Hiruma-san who wore an annoyed look. “P…please excuse me!” she ran away from them.

  
“Secretary, perhaps you could become our cheerleader!” she heard them call out to her which made her run faster away from them.

  
“Kurita-san, Hiruma-san! What should I do?!” she cried, hiding behind Kurita-san’s big body from them.

  
Before Hiruma-san could open his mouth, someone interrupted them. “Hello there, dirty Devil Bats!” All of them turned their attention and saw it was a player from Cupid. “I’m sorry about our loud cheering. They wouldn’t listen, they insisted on coming to support us.”

  
Sena watched from the back of Kurita-san as the Cupid player looked left and right. “Oh, my! There’s not a single girl here! That’s weird. Is Deimon High School an all-boys school?”

  
_I am right here_! she wanted to tell him but she would rather not. She doesn’t want to be a victim of his condescending talk.

  
“What are you talking about? We do have a girl here!” she felt herself being pulled as she was dragged into the line of sight of the Cupid player. “Our one and only secretary, Kobayakawa Sena-chan!”

  
Raising her head who dragged her out and saw it was the Deimon player who asked her earlier if they got cheerleaders. She wanted to cry in her predicament. Just what in a world she got herself into?

  
The Cupid player only scoffed. “Just one? Compared to us, we got over ten girls…”

  
Looking over at the side he pointed, she tilted her head when she was no one. And after that…

  
“Go, go! Devil Bats!”

  
A collective feminine cheer was heard over their side as Hiruma-san cackled evilly. “YA-HA! Are you satisfied, you fucking bastards?!”

  
Just how in a world did he convince those girls? she thought before something caught her eyes at the floor. Picking it up, she recognized the person at the picture. “Isn’t this Sakuraba Haruto from Jari Productions?” she asked no one in particular before realizing how Hiruma-san bribed the girls. “How did you get this picture of him?” she revised her question.

  
“Last year, we forced him to take it during our practice game.” Kurita-san helpfully informed her. “Ojo White Knights is an excellent team. They were very strong.”

  
Ojo White Knights? She heard that somewhere before…

  
“And during that game, we somehow we held on 99 – 0!”

  
“You won?”

  
“Not really.”

  
“Speaking of Ojo White Knights…” Hiruma-san joined in the conversation, pointing his nose in a certain direction, “look over there.”

  
Following his direction, her eyes caught a person that stuck out among the crowd despite standing behind it. “Sakuraba Haruto-san?” she asked.

  
“Not him. Look at the guy beside him. That’s Shin Seijuuro. The strongest and fastest linebacker in high school. He’s too strong, he’s a monster.”

  
A lightbulb appeared on her head when she remembered. “The fastest guy in high school with 4.4 seconds?”

  
An evil smirk grew on Hiruma-san’s face. “Not anymore.”

  
“Not anymore?” Did someone broke a new record? she wondered. “Oh, that’s right. Why am I still in school uniform when everyone already changed?” she looked over the players who had changed into red and white uniform with protective pads on their shoulders.

  
“You won’t be joining the field unless I want to. Do your damn job as a secretary and record the game. That’s your current responsibility.”

  
For some reason, it struck a chord within her. “…is it because I’m a gi—“

  
She let out a screeching ‘hiee!’ when Hiruma-san’s guns went off close to her ears. “It’s got nothing to do with that! You’re the secret weapon of this team! If I let you go while the Ojo White Knights are recording, it would be for nothing!” he yelled, his voice strangely scolding, “Work up some courage if you want to play, not shaking your boots at the sight our enemy! You better remember what I told you last night. Got that, fucking shrimp?!”

  
_Remember what you just felt for tomorrow, midget._ Was that what he meant or…?

  
That conversation was their last since Hiruma-san called out a huddle to the players. She sat at the bench with a camera on hand, ready to record. She glanced at the crowd where certain players of Ojo White Knights was standing. Sakuraba Haruto was holding a camcorder, its lens facing at the game while the dark-haired guy beside him, Seijuuro Shin had a solemn look with his arms crossed in his chest.

  
Secret weapon, huh? What did Hiruma-san meant that it would be for nothing? It’s not like they were the next opponent if they won in this game. What he said to her doesn’t make sense… Wait. Is it? Since the bracket was burned earlier, perhaps it was on purpose. So that they won’t get worried or something…

  
Oh no. The more she thought about it, the more it seems to be likely the case.

  
“KICK THEIR ASSES! YA-HA!”

  
After that huddle shout, the game began.

  
After the incomplete pass, by the courtesy of referee’s shout, she watched Ishimaru-kun getting covered in dust as Hiruma-san kicked it to his direction in annoyance. “You fucking small fry!!” she heard him shout.

  
Since she can’t intervene with them, mostly she doesn’t have the nerve to do so, she looked at the scoreboard and saw the game was nearly closing its second quarter with only twenty seconds left. Both teams still haven’t scored yet and she was starting to be a bit worried. What would happen if they tied? Overtime? She still haven’t quite grasp of the rules since she had only skimmed the rulebook.

  
_The rulebook was just guidelines, don’t read into it too much!_ is what would Hiruma-san yell at her if he heard her thoughts. But watching them in the field gave her a bit of understanding how American football was played.

  
When those last twenty seconds was used up, players went to their respective bench to rest. Since her current responsibility was team secretary, she gave each of them a drink and offered Kurita-san and Hiruma-san lastly. “Thanks for your hard work.” She cheered at them.

  
“Thank you.” Kurita-san returned the gesture before looking over the scoreboard. “So we still haven’t scored, huh…”

  
“Be prepared, fucking shrimp.” Hiruma-san suddenly told her. “When Shin leaves, we’ll immediately put you in the field. Without him and that fucking idol recording, they won’t be able to work on countermeasure.”

  
Countermeasure, he said. Ojo White Knight as their next opponents is getting more and more likely.

  
After their brief rest on the bench, the game resumed.

  
About twenty-five minutes in, both teams still haven’t scored. As she watched the game, restlessness and nervousness sets in within her. Hiruma-san had told her to be prepared and yet he still haven’t called her out. The anticipation was getting her nerves, trying to curb her shaking since she was still recording the game. Glancing over at the certain direction, she saw the Sakuraba-san and Shin-san still watching the game. Was Hiruma-san really waiting for them to leave? Waiting for them to get fed up at the boring game since both teams still haven’t scored yet? But those two seems to be determine to see the game until the end.

  
“FUNNURABA!”

  
Sena was forced out of her thoughts when a war cry startled her. It was Kurita-san tackling a player from Cupid. Judging from their position, they were out of bounds. 

  
“This is bad! This is close to the goal!” she heard Kurita-san say in distress at the same time as Cupid’s side rejoiced words, “Alright! In this distance, we’ll kick it! If the kick goes in, it will be 3 – 0 with several seconds left. It’s already our victory!”

  
Oh no, she paled, looking over at Hiruma-san who appeared to be discussing plans with the players. Looking back and forth between the White Knights players among the crowd and the Devil Bats, she wanted to yell ‘Do your best!’ but she was afraid of the stares she might receive from other people.

  
The game resumed once again. With the plan she heard from Cupid to kick the ball, she watched through the camera as the Cupid player swung his leg at the ball. She noticed someone from Devil Bats trying to stop the kick, running towards them but she saw him slipped and fell the ground. Her jaw dropped, which she noticed Kurita-san and Hiruma-san got the same expression as three of them watched the ball sailing in the air and went through the pole.

  
The referee blew his whistle and in corner of her eyes, the numbers in the scoreboard changed. 3 – 0.

  
“Hiruma-san! Kurita-san!” Sena cried at them, on the verge of tears since she doesn’t know what to do. The anticipation, the nervousness, their looming loss; she can’t decide which one to act out first.

  
“FUCKING SECRETARY!” She jumped at the sudden shout. “Know the difference between spikes!” Hiruma-san yelled as he advanced to her.

  
“The difference between…?“ She wasn’t able to finish her sentence when she felt herself getting dragged by her blazer. Acting by her instincts, she tried to run away from him before she was thrown at the bushes. Hearing a soft ‘thud!’ she saw a familiar object sitting in her lap. “Eyeshield…?”

  
“Take responsibility in your mistakes, shrimp.” He told her as his pointed teeth became prominent when he grinned evilly. “Now it’s your time to shine.”

  
“Eh? What about Shin-san and Sakuraba-san?”

  
“Don’t worry. I’ve got a simple missile prepared for them, or at least, for that fucking idol.”

  
Missile, he said. She hoped it wasn’t actual missile, she thought before looking down at the eyeshield. So she will be finally joining them, huh? She doesn’t really know what to feel about it. Seeing the players getting tackled, blocked, and seemingly having a tug-of-war using their bodies, she doesn’t want to be the subject of it.

  
“Stop mulling around about pain, fucking midget! Life’s not that easy!”

  
She gaped at the direction where the voice came from. Is Hiruma-san a psychic or…?

  
She was thankful she was forced—uh, persuaded by Hiruma-san to wear the uniform before they went home last night. If she donned it while having no idea how to put on the inner pads, she would’ve surely overcome with embarrassment. As she came out at the bushes, she waited for Hiruma-san’s signal to reveal herself to the team.

  
Seeing a subtle signal from him, she slowly came out from the corner, trying to mask her feminine stride (if she had one) and her feminine gestures (if she had one) from those who doesn’t knew her identity.

  
_You are a person with few words. Do not talk too much. If you speak, the identity will be narrowed down and there will be man hunt throughout the school_. Hiruma-san advised her earlier. _Unless, if you want to be cut down into pieces._ He cackled evilly as he finished those words.

  
Least to say, she was terrified at the idea of ‘being cut into pieces’, imagining her limbs being hacked brutally. Though, she still had no idea why would she cut down into pieces if her identity was revealed. Jealousy? More bullying? She doesn’t know, perhaps those words from Hiruma-san was just some kind of warning or something. ‘Be careful or you’ll die’ type of warning. Not as foreboding as it sound (maybe), but it felt he was looking after her or something like that. 

  
Strange, she thought, Hiruma-san being sort of worried of her well-being considering her first impression of him was being a scary demon-looking person with unlimited firearms he kept pulling out of nowhere and colorful curses kept flying out of his mouth. And yet he told her to be careful… or something like that. She might’ve been overthinking though. Perhaps he only wanted to watch her being cut into pieces.

  
“You on 21.” A referee approached her as she tried her best to not flinch at the call. “Colored eyeshield aren’t allowed.”

  
“Don’t worry, they got an eyestrain.” Hiruma-san came to her rescue as he pulled a paper and showed it to the referee. “Here. I got their permission slip from the association.”

  
The referee let her off after that. Before she could even react, she was flailed around in the air. “Yay! You can finally play in the field, Sena-ch—“

  
“Your back? Is something wrong with your back? Alright, let me help you using my feet!”

  
Strangely, it was a familiar scene. She watched in the distance Kurita-san being berated after he was dragged off by Hiruma-san, probably scolding him about her identity. She was afraid to approach them since she might become his target.

  
“Hey, you’re my substitute, right?”  
Hearing a familiar voice, she turned around to see Ishimaru-san in a stretcher. She mutely nodded.

  
He gave her a mild smile. “I’m sorry for replacing me when it was supposed to be my responsibility as a running back.”

  
She was about to respond to him but she remembered Hiruma-san’s words. 

  
“No words, huh? That’s kinda mean. But… I wish you luck whoever you are, Eyeshield 21.”

  
A nod was her only response before he was carried away as she watched Ishimaru-san being tended of his twisted ankle. Responsibility as a running back, huh? she thought before looking over at the end zone. He wasn’t the only running back on this team but she can’t blame him for being ignorant despite already meeting him as Kobayakawa Sena. As Eyeshield 21, a person who was a running back of speed of light; he can’t possibly make a connection between the two.

  
She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard lots of squeals and screams. She raised her head to see what it was. Their cheerleaders (whom Hiruma-san was collectively tricked into siding with them) was running to a certain direction which she quickly realized was where Sakuraba-san and Shin-san was standing. She can only watched in bewilderment as Sakuraba-san ran away. And long after being followed by Shin-san.

  
In the corner of her eyes, she can see Hiruma-san grinning evilly and victoriously. “Missile launched success.”

  
She blinked. The girls were the missile?

  
“I dunno why Shin left too but,” Hiruma-san pointed close to her eyeshield that she had to lean back a bit. “Now it is truly your time to shine, Eyeshield 21!”

  
That’s what he said before he told her to run with her heart’s desire, which probably translates to ‘if I say run, you will run’ just like he had said last night, and she will be the last resort of the game.

  
“And if you fall while you’re running, we’re screwed. You better not mess it up, fucking shrimp.” Hiruma-san added.

  
“Yes…” she replied to him, weakly than she intended. She turned her attention to the Cupid players and saw them fired up that she can literally see them being on fire. A familiar feeling of clawing fear went through her as she returned her attention to the blonde-haired devil. “All I have to do is run away from them… right?”

  
A scowl marred his face. She expected his guns to go off close to her ears but surprisingly, he only turned around. “Just make that touchdown, midget. Make it our comeback victory.” was all he said to her before he called out a huddle to the players.

  
“Don’t worry about it,” Kurita-san reassured beside her, “just run. Very, very fast. If you do that, no one can reach you and tackle you. None of us expected you to hold down the enemy. You can leave that to us, the linemen, to do that responsibility.”

  
Her nervousness lessened when she heard those words. “Thank you, Kurita-san.”

  
“You’re welcome.”

  
And after that, the game continued its last play.

  
When she walked to her position, someone gripped her forearm. “Remember what I told last night.” Hiruma-san said before he let her go. She wasn’t able to ask what it meant when the game started with a kick-off from Cupid’s side.

  
Now that Sena was a participant instead of an observer at the bench, it felt like she was experiencing a different world. A tense, pressuring world. She tried her best to stop her legs from shaking and clenched her fist to gather her courage. Just run very fast, just run very fast, just run very fast, she repeated those words as a mantra in her head. 

  
A fleeting thought to run away came across in her mind but she forcibly shook it out. Too late to do that. Besides, it would be careless to run away when she was the one who accepted this responsibility. The responsibility that Hiruma-san and Kurita-san bestowed upon her.

  
_Remember what you just felt for tomorrow, midget._

  
**_Fight back._ **

  
Using those words as encouragement; when Hiruma-san gave her the ball, she ran. With her eyes ahead, she never looked back.

  
“Wait! It’s other way! Look back!!”

  
Hiruma-san’s shout broke her out of her focused trance. She attempted to stop herself but she keeps slipping, and slipping, and slipping that results her nervousness to skyrocket when words started to echo in her head. And if you fall while you’re running, we’re screwed. She started panic when she still continued to slide and slide and slide at the slippery ground that dust clouds had started to obscure her form before she had managed to regain her balance. She sighed in relief before pointing her gaze in front of her despite the dust clouds.

  
_I FUCKING said, look AHEAD, not BEHIND! The goal doesn’t come from behind you; it’s right in front of you!_

  
It may be harsh words from him but strangely, it brought a smile to her face.  
Passing over an unsuspecting player from Cupid, she sprinted forward to the goal ahead.

  
One of Eleven Players, she quickly noted.

  
She can see players from Cupid meeting her to stop her and block her to prevent her from scoring. A piece of cake, a fleeting confident voice echoed in her head as she easily went through them. 

  
Four of Eleven Players.

  
Three players attempted to stop her. But just like earlier, she easily slipped through them with the spinning move she can vaguely remember using it against Kurita-san last night. She dodged the rest of the players and moved forward.

  
Seven of Eleven Players, she counted, now there’s only four left!

  
But as she ran, the remaining four players proved to be a challenge for her. There was a tight space between them; she can’t get through them. Oh no, anxiety shot up within her once again, _if she gets tackled here, everything would be—_

  
Two streaks of red entered her field of vision before she realized that it was from Devil Bats who covered for her. She briefly recognized them as Kurita-san and Hiruma-san, blocking two players to give her a running space. Two remainder Cupid players still ran towards her but it was nothing compared earlier. She didn’t even have to dodge because the gap was already spacious.

  
The end zone was already straight ahead.

  
Seeing this, she almost ignored the two players and rushed forward with all of her might.

  
Then seconds later, a whistle blew.

  
“TOUCHDOWN!”

  
As promised, it was a comeback victory.

  
She can see Kurita-san smiling happily at their victory. She would’ve joined him if only she wasn’t almost getting stampeded by Devil Bat players who demanded her—as Eyeshield 21—to join their respective clubs. Thankfully, Hiruma-san pulled Kurita-san of his gratified stupor and ordered him to block those overzealous players from taking her and finding out her identity.

  
“See? I told you it would be a manhunt,” Hiruma-san told her matter-of-factly as he dragged her to a corner which she recognized was where she had changed earlier. “Get changed, fucking midget. That overbearing childhood friend of yours had come to visit the game.”

  
“Eh?! Mamori-neechan?” She attempted to look over his shoulder but she was prevented by Hiruma-san who pulled her back.

  
“I told you to get changed, goddamn shrimp.”

  
That was all he said before he left her to change which she did as hurriedly as she could and walked out in the corner. The first saw was her childhood friend talking to Ishimaru-san. She was able to hear the last bit of their conversation, hearing Mamori-neechan asking him where she had gone as Ishimaru-san responded with ‘probably got punished for a mistake she made earlier’ before Sena got close to them.

  
“Mamori-neechan, what are you doing here?” she asked. Despite Hiruma-san already informing her that she was here, she genuinely curious why she visited.

  
A look of relief softened the expression of her childhood friend, “Sena, thank goodness you’re okay. Ishimaru-kun said you were punished for your mistake. Was it Hiruma who punished you?” Mamori-neechan almost used her demanding tone at the last words. It was the same tone whenever there was someone bullying her.

  
“It’s okay. The punishment wasn’t that cruel as you thought.” She sheepishly smiled, trying to hide her guilt as she lied. “He send me away to buy some batteries for the camera, that’s all.”

  
Instead of the thankful look Sena expected from her, Mamori-neechan’s face contorted in annoyance. “Was he trying to make you his gofer?” she asked almost accusingly, though, she knew it wasn’t aimed at her.

  
“Don’t worry about it, Mamori-neechan!” she tried to explain, waving her hands. “It was my responsibility as team secretary, after all!”

  
“Team secretary… Sena, I’ve been thinking about this but isn’t that a lot of responsibility for you?”

  
“I…I think its fine for me.” She responded, her words sounding confused. She was caught off guard at the question. Why would Mamori-neechan ask that? she thought.

  
Mamori-neechan fell into a pause with a thoughtful look. “Sena, I think I should stay with you.” She told her suddenly.

  
“What?” She was confused, tilting her head. “How would you do that?”

  
“You’re the team secretary, right? That means the manager position is still open. It’s open, right?”

  
“I…I don’t know.” She replied, stealing a look to certain someone who was watching them, listening. “Maybe Hiruma-san knows…?” she weakly offered, unsure if she should let her sister-figure get close to the blonde-haired devil.

  
“Hiruma? Fine. I’ll talk to him.”

  
Mamori-neechan sauntered her way to Hiruma-san and Sena followed behind her, anxious for her childhood friend’s sake. She doesn’t know what would between them and silently hoped it would end well. Since he needed members, she thought, though Hiruma-san would’ve probably liked active players on the field than on the bench. There might be a chance her childhood friend will be accepted in the team. Probably.

  
“Hiruma…-kun.” The older girl faltered at the last word as if she was uncertain what honorifics she should use. “Hiruma-kun, I’ll join your team as manager. Is that okay with you?” Mamori-neechan told him bluntly which made Sena gaped at her boldness.

  
“Really? And why is the member of School Disciplinary Committee would suddenly want to join the club who openly disdained it?” Hiruma-san returned the favor by showing the same behavior, almost condescendingly.

  
“It is because I am a member of Disciplinary Committee that I have to closely look at you and your behavior.” Her brunette childhood friend raised her chin defiantly. “And if I see you picking on Sena, you’ll see that I won’t hesitate against you.”

  
“Now, there it is! You should have said that earlier instead of showing your pompous act.” Hiruma-san grinned demonically. “So? You wanted to join as manager? Sure I’ll make you join. That is, if you can.”

  
“A test? Have it your way.” She took a step forward, looking at him challengingly. “No matter what trials you’ll throw at me, I will absolutely overcome it.”

  
Scoffing, he turned around. “It won’t be easy.” He told her before shifting his attention. “Hey, fucking shrimp! Gather our things around! We’re going back.”

  
A scowl hardened the expression of her sister-figure but she didn’t voice whatever was on her mind and sighed. Mamori-neechan turned at her. “Sena, I’ll help you. This is probably one of his test so I’ll give you hand.”

  
That’s probably unlikely, she wanted to say but never dared to. She thanked the older girl and both of them worked in silence. Time to time, she can hear the brunette muttering in annoyance under her breath, grumbling about something. The most things she caught was ‘Hiruma-kun, I’ll never forgive you’, ‘Hiruma-kun, if I see you picking on Sena…’ or something similar to that. She found it a bit scary. It was like she was practicing what to say against him. 

  
Mamori-neechan must’ve never really liked him to the point that she was acting like this, she thought. Well, it’s nothing really new. Whenever someone picked on her, she would instantly activate her protector mode against that someone.

  
When they were done, they put the things at the luggage where, since the penalty game was still in effect, Kurita-san had to drag it until they arrive at the train. Nothing eventful happened at the train as it went through its destination to the next station. Until someone broke it.

  
“Hiruma, who was that eyeshield?”

  
Her body twitched at the sudden mention. Another surge of questions followed after that like:

  
“Do you know who that eyeshield is?”

  
“Is it someone from our school?”

  
“Hiruma, introduce him to the Track and Field Club!”

  
Hearing those words, she covered her wince when Ishimaru-san said it. She was supposed to be joining the Track and Field Club, but unfortunately, the American football Club got her before him, missing his chance to recruit her. 

  
I’m sorry, Ishimaru-san, she inwardly apologized. If you’d noticed me earlier than Hiruma did, I would have joined you.

  
“Who knows? After finishing basic training at the distinguished PE school in Russia, he went to Notre Dame College to study American football. Every match, he would score 100 points. He’s that type of guy.”

  
She… never heard of that story before. Well, she never heard stories about American football in the first place so she can’t be faulted if she doesn’t know anything.

  
“So Eyeshield 21 was from Notre Dame. That’s amazing.” She heard Mamori-neechan beside her, muttering in amazement before turning at her. “Sena, have you met Eyeshield 21? Since you’re the team secretary, you must have met him at some point, right?”

  
“Eh? Uh, n…not really.” She stammered, laughing nervously. “I mean, did met… him,” It’s really weird talking about Eyeshield 21 as if it wasn’t her, she thought, “but I never really saw what he looked like under his helmet.”

  
“Hmm… I wonder why he hides his face. Does he have insecurities or something?” Mamori-neechan furrowed her eyebrows before smoothening it out as she broke out of her thinking stupor. “Anyway, he was really amazing. What’s even more amazing was that he got the same petite body as yours. Isn’t that an incredible coincidence?”

  
“Y…yeah.” Sena felt a little bit dizzy since she was being indirectly complimenting through her Eyeshield 21 identity. She doesn’t know if she was feeling gratified or it was just the motion of the train.

  
“But despite the coincidence, there’s no way you can enter the field, right? American football is a dangerous sport for you. You get hurt, always putting yourself in harm’s way and I know you don’t like pain. It’s a good thing that you were only a secretary, right?” Mamori-neechan gave her a goodhearted smile, a smile that made her feel safe whenever she saw it.

  
But seeing it now, along with those words, different emotions swelled within her instead. An emotion that made her want to sigh in disappointment, and defiance that made her want to talk back at those words. Of course, not in a berating way; she just wanted to tell her that she doesn’t have to worry about her. She’s not a kid anymore, she can look after herself. But she can’t. She wasn’t Anezaki Mamori who would always voice her opinions without hesitation. 

  
_Fight back._

  
“Don’t look down at American football that lightly.” Hiruma-san’s voice entered her hearing and looked up to him when he started to talk. “It’s not a place for senseless violence; it involves strength, speed and strategy. If you really want to become a manager, you should cast out those ridiculous thoughts.”

  
“I’m not looking down at American football!” her childhood friend argued, “I’m just saying it’s dangerous for Sena to join the team as player. If she does, she’ll get hurt. Or worse, she will never recover whatever injuries she received!”

  
“And how does a football player gets experience if they never get hurt? Pain is part of the lifeline of sport, it’s always there. If you think players in every sports got it easy, you’re wrong. Pain and blood exist for a reason. Like I said, hopeful manager of Devil Bats, you should erase those fucking ridiculous thoughts from your head.”

  
Pain and blood. Who would never thought that Sena doesn’t like the most would be in a sport she joined? She should’ve expected this, she thought, since American football was an intense sport. And like the blonde-haired devil said, pain is always there in every sports; it’s normal to feel pain to improve yourself.

  
Except, she wasn’t a full-fledged athlete. In the past, whenever she faced bullies in the distance, or she can see a slightest indication of getting hurt, she ran away. She always looked back and never faced pain.

  
_Pathetic_. That’s what probably others thought about her.

  
And the reason why she made a fuss to Riku, throwing a large tantrum at him.

  
She wanted to curl herself in the corner. Why is she even remembering this now? Is the world trying to guilt-trip her or something?

  
“Anyway, fat-ass, midget, and I guess, you whole fucking lot, you better prepare for our next opponent.” Hiruma-san told them without waiting a response from the brunette. “We’ll be facing Ojo White Knights in the next match.”

  
“OJO WHITE KNIGHTS?!”

  
Least to say, she doesn’t know if she should react like she knew about it the whole time, or be scared at the loud response that reverberated at the wall of the train around her.

  
Monday came rushing in a jiffy. Or at least, to her. School was already done for the day. With a notebook on hand, she listed down the qualities of their next opponents, Ojo White Knights.   
Strong; according to Kurita-san, they were an excellent team, scoring 99 – 0 against them. Fast; since Shin Seijuuro was on their team, it’s possible he got the same position as hers. A running back player responsible for running at the end zone to score a touchdown. Hiruma-san also said he was the strongest and fastest linebacker.

  
Other than those two things she wrote down, the rest of the list was just a guess. Scary; since they scored 99 – 0 against Devil Bats, it expected to be a rough match. The fact that they didn’t scored a touchdown during the practice match last year as Kurita-san said, she was worried. Experienced; it’s most likely that Ojo White Knights already had established players within them. Compared to them, Deimon Devil Bats was just group of helpers from other sports club. With these difference in strength between them, if we’re talking in metaphors, the knights will always defeat the devils.

  
The sound of the door opening made her bristled in surprise. She blinked at the newcomer. “Mamori-neechan?”

  
“Oh, Sena. You’re here.” The brunette smiled at her before sweeping her gaze around the room. “What the…?! It’s all messy here! Did the thought of cleaning their clubroom even crossed their minds? Seriously…”

  
She laughed dryly and looked around. The thought of cleaning the clubroom actually crossed her mind when she entered earlier. But the moment she sat and pulled out her notebook, she somehow forgot about it and became lost in her thoughts. “Mamori-neechan, I’ll help you.” She offered, undressing her blazer, followed her sister-figure’s example.

  
“Thanks, Sena.” The older girl accepted as she folded the sleeves of her blouse. She saw it and imitated her. “After all, ever since grade school, we’ve been always together, right?”

  
She furrowed her eyebrows. “Where did that came from?” she asked.

  
“Nothing. It’s just… It’s like nothing changed at all. We’re still together like sisters and you still imitate me like always.” She stiffened at those words. Her sister-figure laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m glad that you look up to me that way.”

  
She stopped folding her sleeves and joined the brunette picking up at trash. To think Mamori-neechan caught that, she thought, still flustered, how embarrassing!

  
Both of them worked in silence after that brief conversation. Except from the few mutters of annoyance from her childhood friend and being asked cleaning at the spot pointed by the older girl and her sweeping the dust away outside. After wiping the table in finishing touches, they looked at their handiwork.

  
“Wow… it’s so clean.” Sena marveled at the sight. All dust-free and organized.

  
“All because of us, right?” The brunette puffed her chest proudly.

  
“Yeah…” It was mostly the older girl’s work but at least she helped.

  
“Alright. Now let’s get back to work.”

  
“Work?”

  
Mamori-neechan gave her a look that seem to say ‘are you serious?’, “As a team secretary and manager. Have you forgotten that?” she told her.

  
“But… didn’t Hiruma-san…?” She tried to say that she wasn’t accepted yet but…

  
“I don’t care about what he thinks.” Her childhood friend put her hands on her hips with a scowl on her face. “I will join no matter what. And I’ll make him accept that.”

  
She wanted to ask why she was so determined to join the club, but then she recalled her words when she talked to Hiruma-san. And if I see you picking on Sena, you’ll see that I won’t hesitate against you, said Mamori-neechan as she confronted him. Thinking all those words made her want to sigh. Again.

  
_Fight back._

  
The noise of the door opening startled her again, jumping in surprise.

  
“Wow! It’s so clean!” Kurita-san parroted her earlier words when he entered the clubroom with plastic bags with him which she can see through the contents was full of various sweets. She cringed at the amount of it. “Thanks for your hardwork, both of you. In celebration of our first victory and Sena-chan and Mamori-san’s welcoming party, I bought all of this these!” he brightly told them as he pulled out the cakes to the table.

  
“Looks delicious!” she can practically see her sister-figure’s eyes sparkling at the sight of sweets, especially aiming her gaze at her favorite, the cream pastries.

  
And after that, Sena zoned out their voices when they started complimenting every sweets that was put down on the table. It’s not like she doesn’t like it, she thought, she was just particularly sensitive to it. There was one time when she ate too much that her tonsillitis swelled. She had been adamant at the presence of sweets since then.

  
The noise of the door opening almost made her choke when she sipped her water, almost spilling it in surprise. She can’t help but notice the coincidences. Is the world trying to scare her or something?

  
“Throw those fucking sweets away! It’s disgusting how much sugar you eat every day.”

  
Oh. It’s not actually the world trying to scare her. This blonde-haired devil certainly does.

  
When Kurita-san and Mamori-neechan saw Hiruma-san entering the room, they immediately put away the sweets in the corner as fast as they can. But unfortunately, not everything was saved when he flipped over the table, throwing the cakes aside and revealing the underside of the table.

  
“It’s a mini-football field…” she muttered when she saw the design of the table.

  
“Hiruma-kun!” Mamori-neechan yelled as she picked up the cakes at the floor. “Why did you throw the cake away? Did you know you’re wasting the money used to purchase these?!”

  
“Money? That’s not a problem. And also,” he shifted his attention to her childhood friend, “why are you here?” he asked.

  
“Did you forget? I’m applying to be the manager of the club!”

  
“People who got no place here, get out.” He nonchalantly told her as he spilled the contents of the box at the table. “This is none of your business. You guys, arrange the figures on the field.” Hiruma-san instructed her and Kurita-san.

  
“As a hopeful manager, I am obligated to join you.” Mamori-neechan replied as calmly as she could.

  
“Okay, hopeful manager. If you are so obligated, then do the hell you fucking want.”

  
“Then I will do as I wish.” The brunette boldly accepted his words before she goes to help them arranging the figures on the mini-field. 

  
When they put down the figures on the field-looking table, Sena noticed it to be pretty well-made. Hiruma-san told them the Handicrafts Club gladly pulled an all-nighter making the figure for the club. Gladly, he said. There’s no way someone would gladly pull an all-nighter for Hiruma Yoichi. That’s impossible, she thought. Kurita-san beside her silently muttered the same. Mamori-neechan seemed to have the same thought but she didn’t spoke it out.

  
“The strategy against Ojo White Knights.” After they arranged the figures, Hiruma positioned himself in front of the table. He grabbed the mini-ball and putting it to the arms of Eyeshield 21 figure a.k.a her figure. “Eyeshield will carry the ball and run all—” he plunged the figure of Eyeshield 21 a.k.a her, plowing the other figures as he made it run all the way back to the end zone, “—the way here. That’s all.”

  
“To think the hard work of Handicrafts Club…” was all for this, she wanted to say but never dared to.

  
“So a run, huh? We really have no choice, aren’t we?” Kurita-san muttered.

  
“Touchdown… that reminds me, a kick is worth 3 points, right?” she asked, remembering a conversation the previous match. _If the kick goes in, it will be 3 – 0!_ or something like that from somebody she already forgot his face.

  
“Yeah. It’s called field goal. Even though it has less score than a touchdown, but the more offense you got, the more you throw off your enemy.” Kurita-san helpfully informed. “Why is that, Sena-chan?”

  
“No, it’s just…” she looked at the corner where Mamori-neechan was sweeping. When the older girl was earshot away from them, she leaned forward just in case with a low voice. “Is it possible for a running back like me to be a kicker too?”

  
Hiruma-san narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “No.”

  
“Oh, I see.” She leaned backward to her original position, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. I thought it was possible.”

  
“Do you have experience of being a kicker, Sena-chan?” Kurita-san asked curiously.

  
“Not really in a football but I got a gist of it when I played soccer before.”

  
“You played soccer?” The giant beside her exclaimed in astonishment. “That’s amazing! I guess that’s to be expected. You did have a fast legs after all.”

  
“Hmm? What are you guys talking about?” Mamori-neechan swept close to their side, joining their conversation.

  
“We were talking about the time when I was on soccer team before.” Sena filled her in.

  
“Ah, that. You were amazing back there, Sena. Too bad bullies also joined that team.” The brunette shook her head. “I did teach them a lesson though.”

  
Sena halfheartedly agreed. Mamori-neechan scolded them quite vigorously. Their bullying lessened because of that which she had found grateful, thinking she can finally breathe an air of relief away from them.

  
That is, if her childhood friend was with her. That caused her to quit the soccer team altogether. But in spite of that, they still followed her whenever the older girl was not with her.

  
Shifting her attention to distract herself from her thoughts, Sena unfortunately caught Hiruma-san’s eyes who looked strangely focused at her as if studying her. Sweat formed at the back of her neck as she looked away. What if he is a psychic currently reading her mind…?

  
“So you’re not athletically inept.” He suddenly told her.

  
Huh? That caught her off guard. What did he mean by that?

  
“Speaking of the strategy against White Knights,” Kurita-san changed the subject, “is it really okay to just run all the time? No passing at all? What if it’s third down with 10 yards to go?”

  
“No one knows how to catch anyway.” Hiruma-san replied.

  
“Third… down?” Was it related to what Hiruma-san said to her a few nights ago?

  
“I’ll explain that to you.” Kurita-san said as he turned to her. “Now that actually reminds me, you still don’t know the basics, right?”

  
“Yeah…” Initially, they were supposed to teach her a few nights ago. But it turned into an experience session instead where Kurita-san and Hiruma-san attempted to tackle her. It was a hastily made practice match (with only the three of them) to give her a taste what it was like to be a player in American football. More or less, it was successful. Sort of. Probably.

  
“I’ll lend this to you, Sena.” Mamori-neechan gave her a handbook, a familiar handbook. “I spent reading this all day yesterday.”

  
She looked at the same rulebook which she already got from Kurita-san. “Mamori-neechan, I already got this—”

  
“So you’re saying that you know the rules inside out in just one day?” Hiruma-san cut her off before she could finish her sentence. When Sena saw the annoyed look growing from her childhood friend’s face, she waited for her expected response against him.

“I remember all of it!”

  
And there they go again.

  
“Kurita-san, are they always like this?” she watched the blonde-haired devil and her childhood friend arguing back and forth, “Ever since they met each other?” she asked.

  
“Yeah… I guess to be expected, since Mamori-san is from Disciplinary Committee and Hiruma is… Hiruma.”

  
She wholeheartedly agreed at the last part. No matter how much Mamori-neechan would try to convince him, Hiruma-san will (probably) always stay the way he is.

  
“Anyway, you were curious about third down, right? I’ll explain it you now.”

  
Ignoring the argument between her sister-figure and the demon, which escalated into a question and answer about American football behind them, she listened attentively to the giant. He explained that American football was similar to baseball, where both teams exchange offensive and defensive positions. In offense team, they got four chances of attack. And their goal to advance 10 yards. First attack, first down. Second attack, second down. And so on.

“I see. That’s why Hiruma-san said first down before.” Sena recalled their practice match. 20-yard gain. First down, successful. “But what about the yard gain?”

“The distance you gained during the attack. If you managed gain 10 yards within four downs, you get another set of attacks.”

  
“Another set? Like another four chances of attack?”

  
“That’s right.”

  
Kurita-san also told her if the offense failed to gain 10 yards, the turnover happens. Now that defense-turned-offense has the chance to attack, they try advance against the offense-turned-defense to the goal they are facing.

  
“It’s like a large scale drawn-out tug of war.” She commented.

  
“Yeah.”

  
“When running for touchdown… it’s inevitable you’ll encounter a tight space in-between players, right?” she mused, remembering the previous game. “If you and Hiruma-san didn’t blocked those players, we wouldn’t have won in that match.”

  
“All you have to do is trust your teammates. That’s essential in American football. As one of the lineman, opening a route is our job.”

  
She raised her head at the giant. “Lineman… Kurita-san, can you tell me about positions?”

  
“Of course!”

  
He explained the offensive positions first, telling her that both teams (offense and defense) had different type of positions. Offensive line; five players filled this positions and their responsibility is blocking. One center, two offensive guard, and two offensive tackle.

  
“And I’m the center during the offense!” Kurita-san proudly told her. “You must have noticed that I’m the one who always threw the ball at Hiruma behind me, who is the quarterback. That’s my job!”

  
She nodded in understanding. No wonder he was in the center because his position is center. What a straightforward name.

  
He further explained the positions. Offensive guard, which is lined up at either side of center position, while had the same role of blocking, at times, had different roles. They sometimes pull their positions as linemen, blocking those who attempts to tackle the ball carrier, assisting them. Offensive tackle are also applied to this, while also protecting the blind side of the quarterback.

  
“Blind side?” she asked.

  
“For example, since Hiruma is right-handed, the left offensive tackle player had to prevent an opposing player to tackle him.”

  
“So that he won’t get attacked from behind?”

  
Kurita-san nodded. “Yes.”

  
Hiruma-san being attacked from behind… she can’t imagine that.

  
He told her the rest of the offensive positions. Quarterback; responsible for coming up the strategies during huddle and the one who receives the ball when the center snaps the ball to them. A quarterback has three options to advance the ball: run with the ball, hand it to another player (preferably, running back) or pass it a wide receiver, which became the next subject.

  
“They are occasionally called to block the opposing players but,” the giant beside her put down a figure in a mini-field, “their main responsibility is catch the ball.”

  
She wanted to say it was already obvious from the name but a pondered idea came to her. “Hiruma-san said earlier no one knows how to catch the ball, why didn’t he recruit someone from baseball club?”

  
The look on the giant’s face told her he didn’t expect the question. “That’s a good question…” he turned his head at the arguing couple. She followed his gaze and saw them still not giving up on each other’s quarrel. “No one must have caught his eye at the baseball club. If he did, he would’ve already blackmailed them into joining the team.”

  
Wait. _Wait_. Did she just heard that right?

  
Blackmail?

  
A look of realization dawned on her as she paled. Don’t tell me the players he recruited for the match… it was through a blackmail? 

  
Another realization came to her as a thought entered her mind.

  
What would happen if she refused to join the club? While she did initially reject them, she caved in because of the giant’s dream about Christmas Bowl. Along with her plan to achieve her bucket list.

  
Good fucking job, fat-ass. She recalled the look of satisfaction of the blonde-haired devil when they arrived at the field. After their talk about Christmas Bowl. Where Hiruma Yoichi left them at the clubroom. Take her to the field when you’re done. That’s what she recalled him telling Kurita-san before closing the door.

  
As if deliberately leaving his giant friend to convince her to join the club.

  
“Are you okay, Sena-chan?” a worried voice came to her hearing when she felt her blood being drained from her.

  
“I’m okay, Kurita-san…” she reassured, not wanting him to get anxious as an epiphany came to her. She wondered if the giant was aware that he was (possibly) manipulated to convince her. Totally unlikely, she thought. He must’ve been oblivious about it. “Umm… what about the other offensive positions?” she forcibly changed the subject.

  
“Well… since you already know about running back, I’ll just skip that.” Kurita-san still looked unconvinced despite already being told to not worry. “The last one is—“

  
“Hey, fat-ass, midget,” Hiruma-san interrupted them during their conversation, “let’s go do some weightlifting training.”

  
“Wait!” Mamori-neechan chased after him when he walked out the room. “What happened to the last question?!”

  
She looked at Kurita-san who also gave her the look of confusion. Both of them shrugged and followed after them.

  
“I’ll continue what I said earlier.” The giant beside her said as they both went their way. “The last one is tight end. They can do both blocking and catching.”

  
“Both?” The positions he had described earlier was focused on one responsibility... to some extent. She found it surprising there was a position who actively had two tasks.

  
“Yeah. There are considered as hybrid players because of this. I’ll explain the defensive positions later, since we’ll be doing some weightlifting.”

  
That’s what Kurita-san said as they entered the building. 

  
Weightlifting. She can’t even lift a dumbbell to help herself. She looked down on her thin, frail arms.

  
Weak. Pathetic. Somehow, those words garnered a different meaning.

  
The result was very much expected. Amongst the team, even including Mamori-neechan, she was the weakest. It wasn’t supposed to bummed her out since she was a girl, but the fact her childhood friend was stronger compared to her, it makes her want to curl up in the corner. 

  
They were currently on a field, with the exception of the brunette since the Disciplinary Committee had a scheduled meeting in the afternoon. Least to say, she never wasted a breath against the blonde-haired devil.

  
“If you harass Sena without my presence, I will definitely use my authority against you.” Mamori-neechan had threatened him. “You better remember that, Hiruma-kun!”

  
“And the nuisance is gone.” Hiruma-san had mockingly cheered after she left. “Shrimp, you know what to do, right?”

  
And that is how she found herself running in a 40-yard dash. She doesn’t know why he had made her run because she thought she was already timed a few days ago.

  
As if reading her mind, he suddenly told her this: 

  
“Shin Seijuuro is no longer the high school’s fastest with the record of 4.4 seconds.”

  
Her mind jumped to a certain conversation, where he replied not anymore at her. “I’ve been wondering about that too. Did someone broke the record? Who is it?”

  
With a flattest look he got, he responded, “You.”

  
The functions of her brain abruptly stopped. _What?_

  
“Is that true, Hiruma?!” Kurita-san exclaimed in shock at the news. “Since when—wait! Was it during you suddenly dismissed us?”

  
Hiruma-san only grinned at his friend before he sauntered towards her. “Are you curious what time you’ve got, shrimp?”

  
She reluctantly nodded. If he’s not stopping her, she might as well see it.  
4.3 seconds, there it said in the digital timer when he showed it to her.

  
“That’s only 0.1 second difference.” She was a bit disappointed when she saw it. Why is he making a fuss at the small difference?

  
Multiple gunshots almost deafened her ears when he suddenly let it go off, covering her ears in frightened surprise. “That means, you fucking shrimp, that you faster than him! Only 0.1 second difference? Dumbass! That’s one of hell big difference!” he pointed his finger threateningly close to her face, “Did you fucking forgot that your initial time was 4.9 seconds?!”

  
“Ah. AH!” her eyes widened in realization. She actually forgot about that.

  
Hiruma-san resumed his words. “And with that, you can outrun him in a running match!”

  
“Outrun him?”

  
“Have you forgotten what I told you? He’s the strongest and fastest linebacker in high school, he’s a fucking monster!”

  
Even though she was terrified at the last word, a familiar word caught her attention. “L…linebacker?” she stuttered.

  
“Linebacker is a defensive position.” Kurita-san thankfully filled her in. “Their responsibility is to stop the run or cover the receiver.”

  
“And that is precisely why you should outrun him.” Hiruma-san added. “Break through him and score a touchdown.”

  
“You described as a monster. H…how scary is he?” she asked fearfully.

  
The blonde-haired devil shifted close to her, too close to her liking. “He had this thing called Spear Tackle.” He rigidly flexed his fingers upright before poking it to her stomach. “It’s a tackle that targets the soft parts of the body.”

  
She raised her arms to wrap her mid-section protectively. Target the softest part? She paled at the thought.

  
“Wanna try a trial version of it?”

  
They faced each other in a crouching position after she hesitatingly accepting it, with Kurita-san between them, informing her further about the defensive positions.

  
“The frontline of linebackers are defensive line. Basically, they are the counterparts of offensive line. There’s also defensive backs. In the defensive backs, there are cornerbacks whose task is stop the passes and safety, which is the last line of defense.”

  
“And you better remember all that, fucking midget.” Hiruma-san told her with a scowl. “Can’t have an illiterate secretary on the team.”

  
She smiled halfheartedly. Illiterate, he said. That’s really mean.

  
“Are you ready?” Kurita-san questioned at the side. 

  
She nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly. Facing the trial version of Spear Tackle, she wondered what it felt like to receive one.

  
“Prepare yourself, shrimp.” The blonde-haired devil warned her. “In every sports, pain is the package to experience.”

  
A familiar feeling of terror went through her, her legs suddenly itching to run. No, she told herself, don’t run away. In order to carry her responsibility, she had to face this one ahead. If she runs away here…

  
“Set!”

  
But if she prepares herself what kind of experience she will have to face, perhaps… then perhaps… 

  
“Hut! HUT!”

  
Kurita-san snapped the ball to her as she began to run. Ahead of her, the demonic grin of the blonde-haired quarterback blocked her way with a familiar flex of his fingers as he reached towards her mid-section of her body. When she saw it, she instantly twisted her body. But she wasn’t fast enough to dodge it when she felt his pointed fingers buried to the side of her lower ribs, the prickling sensation spreading through it. She grasped her ribs and backed away from him.

  
Hiruma-san is really merciless, she thought, he didn’t even held back against her.

  
“Go change, fucking midget.” He commanded, standing before her. “Trial version is done. We’re doing the real deal.”

  
She stifled her terrified gasp, stammering, “C…change? You mean football uniform—“

  
The deafening gunshots didn’t made her finished the sentence and immediately covered her ears. “What else it could be?! Cheerleading uniform? Dumb-fucking-ass! Of course, it’s the American football uniform!” he yelled, obviously annoyed at her indecisiveness.

  
She ran away to the clubroom to lessen the anger of the devil.

  
Was it appropriate to say what Hiruma-san made her through was a torture?

  
Probably.

  
Spear Tackle after Spear Tackle, she was already feeling the effect of the strenuous workout, or in his words, making her go through the ‘experience’ of what she was subjected into. It wasn’t just that. The specific target where he constantly aimed with his arm, her mid-section, she still feel the pain lingering there. With her weak body and lack of stamina, she can already feel the effect of everything.

  
“Shin Seijuuro’s Spear Tackle is nothing compared to my cheap imitation.” The demonic quarterback told her during their break, or to be exact, during one of their multiple breaks in their afternoon practice. She can see in the corner of her eyes Kurita-san butting heads with one of the equipment. “It’s stronger and faster. Along with his speed, it will be a piece of cake to chase after you and face his own Spear Tackle.”

  
The thought terrified her. Truly. She was already aching all over of his version and he was telling her Shin-san’s is scarier. Her mind went back to the previous match where she last saw the White Knights player. Compared to Hiruma-san’s off-putting and demonic appearance, Shin-san seemed to be a silent person with an air of solemnity. Hiruma-san maniacally grins and Shin-san somberly observes; the difference of strength between them wasn’t that apparent at first glance.

  
“If…if I was faster than him, all I have to do is run away, right?” That was her solution, to run faster than the White Knights player. If she was, she would never have to face his Spear Tackle.

  
A scowl marred on Hiruma-san’s face (somehow, the scene was familiar to her, a déjà vu). “You run ahead. That’s how you win, fucking shrimp.”

  
Looking over him, a strange thought came over her. “Hiruma-san, why… me? You could have recruited someone stronger and faster than me. Someone who is more suited in this sport. Someone who is not… me.” She forced the word out of her mouth. “A girl.”

  
She was aware her limits. Not just hers, but in every girl’s body. A woman’s body. Men and boys are always naturally stronger than their counterpart. It was natural, her PE teacher in grade school said in one of the classes discussing about the difference. The male body, her teacher told the class, when it comes to physical performance, men always trumps compared to the female body. Because of their strong, large bones, they can physical endure anything depending to the pressure. She can even remember the protesting cries of the girls in that class.

  
Hiruma-san should be aware of this. He had to be aware of this and yet there she is. Wearing the American football uniform as she stood with him along with Kurita-san in the field, playing the sport that should have been physically unsuited for her.

When she waited for his response, silence was all she got. It was strange for him. Even then, she had always found him strange. His creepy appearance, his perpetual arsenals, everything about him is strange. 

  
Strange. _Strange_. Why is he so strange? Does he hate normalcy for him to become so strange?

  
She doesn’t know.

  
Even Hiruma-san doesn’t reply to her question. Instead he told her, “Ask the fat-ass for more basics. Spear Tackle session is done for today.”

  
That was he said to her before he went to the clubroom. She watched him at the distance as he closed the door. Looking down at the ball she grasped with her hands, she pouted. Seriously, why is he strange? she thought before sauntering her way to the giant.

  
“Sena-chan! Are you guys done?” Kurita-san beamed when he saw her.

  
“Yeah…” she replied. “Hiruma-san said to ask you more about basics…”

  
He unhesitatingly told her. Just like he did earlier, he did it in simple and easy to understand along with some demonstration from him. It didn’t take long for her to take it in while nodding in understanding in his explanation. She was about to make her way to the clubroom when they were done as a familiar silhouette entered the field.

  
She froze.

  
“Kurita-kun!” Mamori-neechan called out before shifting her attention, “Oh, and Eyeshield-kun! Nice to meet you.” Her childhood friend greeted at her Eyeshield clad identity. Sena stiffly bowed in response as she saw the brunette returning her gaze at the giant, making her inwardly sigh in relief. But it didn’t last long when she asked, “Is Sena with you?”

  
She froze once again.

  
“Huh? Umm…” Kurita-san looked back and forth between her and her childhood friend, not knowing what to say. “Sena-chan is, umm…”

  
“That fucking secretary already went home.” Hiruma-san suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a handy firearm on his shoulder. “She was so useless I chased her away.”

  
She… doesn’t know to react to that. Since she was in her Eyeshield garb, she stayed silent.

  
“Useless?! Sena is not—“Mamori-neechan stopped herself while sighing in aggravation. “Never mind. It’s better if she already went home.” She threw a glare at him. “Away from your clutches.”

  
The blonde-haired devil briefly eyed her before returning his attention to her childhood friend. “Oh? You made it sound like I forced her to join the club.”

  
“That’s right. There’s no way she would join a club like American football that freely.” She pointed at him accusingly. “Not while you’re in the club. You must have used some means to make her join.”

  
She wasn’t wrong at that. Though it was still a speculation on her part, Hiruma-san used his friend to make her join the club despite her initial hesitation.

  
“Kekekeke. So what? What if I forced her? What if I threatened her to join? What would you then?”

  
And Hiruma-san didn’t even tried to deny it.

  
“Have you forgotten what I’ve said to you earlier?” Her childhood friend looked frighteningly scary when she donned her threatening smile. “If you harass Sena without my presence, I would use my authority against you?”

  
“Oh? Then how?”

  
Just when the air around them was about to get worse, Kurita-san interfered. “Mamori-san, Hiruma, you shouldn’t fight in front of Se—I mean, when Eyeshield is still here.” he worriedly told them while looking at her side. She offered a grateful smile to him. Yeah, it was definitely weird they were talking about her as if she wasn’t there. While technically she wasn’t there as Sena, the fact that she was listening to them about the dubious nature of her recruitment was awkward enough.

  
“I’ll let slide this time. Only this time.” She emphasized before smiling at her, her Eyeshield 21 identity. “Eyeshield-kun, it really is nice to meet you. I don’t know how you managed to befriend Hiruma-kun but I hope you’ll look after Sena if I’m not here. Is that okay with you?”

  
How would she look after her if they were the same person the whole time? Despite the thought, she nodded.  
After that, Mamori-neechan spared a one last glare at Hiruma-san before she walked away from the field.

  
The three of them was silent for a while.

  
“You two, you can go home. Afternoon practice is done.” The quarterback announced before he walked back to the clubroom.

  
She exchanged looks with Kurita-san as both of them blinked at each other.

  
For some reason, it felt like a storm just passed by.

  
“Does Hiruma-san likes arguing with Mamori-neechan?” she asked the giant beside her as they walked their way to the train station. Kurita-san had insisted to accompany her since they coincidentally went the same direction of his home.

  
“I don’t know. All I know is that they argued whenever they met.” He replied, devouring the cream pastries he bought on the way. She had rejected his offer to eat it with him earlier so now he was wolfing it down by himself. “Now Mamori-san is the manager of the team, I think they will do that more than before.”

  
“Are they gonna be alright…?” While she had no doubt her childhood friend can protect herself, she was worried their quarrel might disrupt the team. Probably.

  
“I’m sure it’s gonna be okay. They don’t really fight all the time. If they put aside their differences, they actually worked together pretty well.”

  
She was surprised at that. “They did?”

  
“It’s quite a rare sight. Since both of them are intelligent, there are times where only the two of them can understand each other when it comes to complicated terms, while the rest of us can’t keep up.” He laughed wryly. “Studious people can be scary sometimes.”

  
“I know that feeling.” She sympathized. When Mamori-neechan was tutoring her, she frequently had to ask questions due to the unfamiliar terms.

  
Both of them walked in comfortable silence after that. Along the way, she saw a crunched can in the middle of the walkway. She was about to pick it and throw it to a trash bin before an idea entered her mind. Looking down to it, she readied herself. And kicked it to a nearby trash bin. 

  
It missed.

  
She hanged her head in defeat. Well, it has been a while since she had kicked…

  
Wait. Kick…? Kicker? Now that reminds her… “Kurita-san, why is there no kicker in either offense or defense?” 

  
She watched the giant pick up the crumpled can and put it in the trash bin himself. “Kicker is one of the position from special teams. They are on the field during kicking plays.”

  
They resumed their walk. “Other than that, are there more position in it?” she asked.

  
“Yeah. Holder who holds the ball for the kicker. Long snapper who snaps the ball to the holder or punter. That’s my position too.” He added. “Punter are the one who receives the ball while returner catches the kicked ball to steal it. Upback acts as a blocker for punter. Gunner tackles the returner and Jammer acts as a resistance to stop the gunner.”

  
“That’s a lot.” She remarked. “Maybe even more than offense and defense combined.”

  
“And we don’t have any special teams with us. If only Musashi was with us…”

  
“Musashi…?” A former player of Devil Bats? she thought.

  
“He was our kicker in the team before he left.”

  
“Where is he now?”

  
“He took over his father’s business.”

  
“He took over?!” she sputtered in shock. For someone so young to take over his father’s business… “Is he still in Deimon?”

  
“Sort of.” He replied.

  
“Sort of…?” So Musashi-san is still attending the school? “D…don’t worry about it, Kurita-san. Maybe …someday, he might come back to the team!” she hastily reassured the giant when she saw his dejected look.

  
“Yeah… to be honest, both Hiruma and I are still waiting for him. After all, the three of us made a promise. To play at Christmas Bowl.”

  
A warm smile grew on her face when she saw the determination on his face. “Don’t give up, Kurita-san. All of us will go to Christmas Bowl.”

  
He nodded vigorously. “Since Sena-chan had joined the team, our chance to reach Christmas Bowl is no longer impossible!”

  
She returned his nod. “As the running back, I’ll make sure to score a touchdown for us!”

  
“And as the lineman, I’ll block anyone who gets in your way!”

  
“IN ORDER TO WIN CHRISTMAS BOWL!” both of them cheered loudly, oblivious of the stares they received from onlookers.

  
The day of their match against Ojo White Knights came rushing in a jiffy. Or at least, to her. Despite the days of practice prior, she can’t help the feelings of being unprepared. When they arrived at the stadium, the sight of enormous crowd almost overwhelmed her. She knew people attending there was not for her (most likely it is Sakuraba-san and his fame that attracted the attention) nor her Eyeshield identity, but the fact she would be playing under the eyes of multiple people was enough to make her have a mild panic attack.

  
“Are you okay, Sena?” Mamori-neechan had asked when she noticed her state.

  
“I…I’m okay.” Her failed attempt to reassure her childhood friend was unsuccessful when she saw her looked unconvinced. She didn’t let her sister-figure reply and helped her gather the things for the team. Other than as a player, she still had a responsibility as team secretary after all.

  
There are still a few hours until the game begins. They have a bit of time to prepare themselves along with her nerves. She was beginning to sweat all over despite the weather, especially on her hands. She immediately brushed her hands on her blazer whenever she felt a sticky dampness. Mamori-neechan even had to give her a handkerchief and told her to wipe the sweat on her forehead which she did before tucking it in her pocket. Despite the distraction she applied herself, she was still feeling jittery and jumpy and anxious.

  
“Listen up, bastards!” Hiruma-san called out to the team. “Today’s game is completely different than before. We’re not just going to play football anymore, this is gonna be a fucking war!”

  
Hiruma-san as always. Not trying to comfort her at all.

  
“That Shin will probably be playing, right? I don’t want to remember last year’s practice match!” wailed one of their players. Hearing this, she looked at Kurita-san in enquiry.

  
“Two of our helpers suffered broken bones.” He told her.

  
Oh no, she felt herself going cold. That really didn’t comfort her at all.

  
“Don’t worry. Eyeshield 21 will be carrying the ball. Shin’s tackles are all aimed at them.”

  
Hiruma-san reassured the team, which definitely didn’t comfort her at all. She tried her best to stifle the scream that was stuck in her throat. 

  
“Hey, fucking secretary!” yelled the blonde-haired devil. “Go call Eyeshield 21!”

  
Unable to defy him, she dejectedly walked to the direction where her own uniform was thrown by Hiruma-san. She had remembered gaping at him in shock how nonchalantly he did it earlier, not even looking where he was tossing it. Perhaps it was a ploy to misdirect the attention of her childhood friend, she thought, since Mamori-neechan was beside her all the time. And at the same time, it was his way of telling the area where he had thrown the bag was gonna be her changing spot.

  
More or less, it was successful. Sort of. It was thrown in the area of thick bushes anyway which she had expected.

  
She went back to the field after putting on her eyeshield garb. She doesn’t know if she should’ve expected the welcomed praises of the team when she arrived. It made her a little bit dizzy and didn’t help subside her quivering nerves. It made her feel pressured instead. To think they expected this much from her, she thought, now she felt like she shouldn’t disappoint them.

  
“And please be the sacrifice of Shin’s tackles!” the team bowed at her.

  
Oh. Despite the looming panic attack about drop on her, she felt strangely angry. Why is no one trying to calm her nerves at all?

  
“Sena-chan, Sena-chan,” she can hear someone calling before realizing it came from her giant friend, “don’t worry. Calm down. You’re not alone in this. There are the rest of us in the field, you can always depend on us. Don’t be scared, okay?”

  
She wanted to cry on the spot finally hearing someone trying to reassure her. “Thank you, Kurita-san.” Even her words came out like a sob, she thought despairingly, as if she had finally spilled out her feelings she had been suppressing earlier.

  
Hiruma-san called out a huddle after that. 

  
“We didn’t come here to beat our enemy.” The quarterback told the team as they gathered together in a circle. “We came to fucking slaughter them.”

  
Despite his words that wasn’t not even comforting a single bit, it somehow lifting her mood.

  
“LET’S KICK THEIR ASSES!” he yelled to the team.

  
“YAHA!” they responded, even including her, momentarily forgetting the blonde-haired devil’s advice to never talk (perhaps even yell) at their war cry.

  
The game went smoothly. Kind of. Shin-san didn’t enter the field; it felt like the game went smoothly for them. She had wondered why he was benched out but Hiruma-san said to take advantage his lack of presence in the field. 

  
Which she did. And scored a touchdown. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t unnerved at the attention she received from opposing players as their jaw slackened in shock. Fortunately, those feelings were washed away when Devil Bats, her own teammates praised her for the achievement.

  
“That was amazing, Eyeshield!”

  
“To think we’re in the lead against White Knights!”

  
She tried her best to not show her pleased expression from them. As Eyeshield 21, as the hero of Notre Dame, she had to keep her composure. Despite that, she’s still not quite sure if this identity Hiruma-san gave to her was actually a real person or just one of his lies. But the least she can do for the team was to show the behavior what they had expected her to do. Or at least, from their imagination.

  
Because of ‘you can’t talk because you’re a person of few words’ policy applied to her, she really wanted to complimented the team in return. She wouldn’t have scored a touchdown because of them. White Knights is a strong team like Kurita-san had told to her before; she can’t deny that. 

  
And just like Hiruma-san said earlier, today’s match certainly has a different feel to it. Like she was experiencing an actual game. As if she was there. Though in the previous match, she joined the team as a last-minute member. She supposed she can’t help the feeling of being included.

  
“Let’s go for the try-for-point.” The quarterback gestured at her. “Kid, you’ll be kicking it.”

  
Eh? She pointed to herself. Me? She thought a running back like her can’t be a kicker. Isn’t that what he told her before?

  
“Se—I mean, Eyeshield-kun, about that. Hiruma was defensive during that time.” Kurita-san came to her in whisper as if knowing what was going on with her mind. “He didn’t expect the question. That’s why he automatically refused.”

  
That sounded like an excuse, she thought suspiciously, but accepted the reason. Why did Hiruma-san deny her immediately when he could have considered it first? There must be something going on.

  
“Whoa! Eyeshield is a kicker too? Not just a running back?” exclaimed one of their players.

  
“That’s amazing!”

  
“As expected of Notre Dame!”

  
Now she felt pressured from their words. She wasn’t that impressive as they thought. She was just a decent kicker. Kurita-san had made her go through a trial kick back at the school during one of their afternoon practice to test her kicking distance. It wasn’t even that far. While it did went through the pole in acceptable distance; despite being fast, she didn’t particularly possess a powerful leg for kicking power.

  
“You whole fucking lot, block properly against the opponent. We gotta widen the gap if we want to win.” the quarterback commanded the team before shifting his attention to his giant friend. “And fat-ass! Block that fucking brawn, Ootowara! It would be a problem if he broke through the defenses!”

  
“Okay, Hiruma!”

  
“Eyeshield,” she flinched when the blonde-haired devil moved his attention to her. “You better fucking score the field goal. Got that?!”

  
She nodded fearfully at him.

  
And they’re back at the field. When she positioned herself, which she had assumed to be area where the kicker stands, she can’t help but feel sensitive of the opponent’s reaction. She heard something like ‘that guy is a kicker too?’, ‘holy shit, he can kick too,’ and ‘if he knows how to throw, perhaps he might be…’; the last mutter she heard ended up in a trail since it was far from the field. Probably at the bench on White Knight’s side.

  
Calm down, calm down, she told herself. I’m not alone in this field, there are others with me. All I have to do is to have faith on them. She was just kicking the ball instead of a run to score a touchdown anyway, so perhaps it won’t be scary, she thought. Thinking it would be an easy play.

  
But ended up being wrong in the next moment.

  
When the play began; when Hiruma-san received the ball snapped by Kurita-san, she readied herself to kick it. But in the corner of her eyes, a white streak charging towards her caught her attention before realizing it was a White Knights player. Her focus became distracted as she panicked but managed to swing a kick. As soon as she did it, she immediately ran away from the opposing player and dodged a tackle from them.

  
Then she heard an enraged yell.

  
“What the hell?! You fucking missed it!” Hiruma-san ominously marched to her as she let out a terrified ‘hiiee!’ when she saw him.

  
“I…I…I’m—“her apology ended up in a choke when she remembered his ‘don’t talk’ policy. She repeatedly bowed in apology instead. She can’t help it, she thought helplessly, that was her first kick in an actual game.

  
The quarterback only clicked his tongue and scowled. He turned back to the team and told them that she—a.k.a Eyeshield—will be kicking the ball in the kickoff, making her confused. She thought he was angry at her because she failed to score a field goal, why is he making her kick again?

  
“Don’t worry!” Her giant friend approached her as if knowing her thoughts, making her consider him to be secretly a psychic along with his demonic friend. “Now that he knows you can actually kick, there’s no way he would never use that opportunity.”

  
Opportunity, he said. Of course, she thought flatly, along with his guns and threats, Hiruma-san being an opportunist is obviously one of them.

  
Before they had entered the field, he told her to do the onside kick. She asked him what it was. He nonchalantly said that it was a weak kick to the left and all she had to do is that. Whether they will caught or not, it doesn’t matter. They were leading against the White Knights anyway.

  
She thought it will be an easy play since she will be kicking the ball weakly. But as if the world had expected it, she was wrong. Again.

  
It was a misjudgment on her part that she thought it was weak kick but instead the ball sailed through the air. Her team was shocked, even including her. There was a bit of tussle between the teams before it stopped when the kicked ball went out of bounds.

  
“You fucking midget, I told you to do an onside kick! What the hell was that?!” Hiruma-san was understandably angry since she didn’t do what he had expected her to do. She can only profusely bow at him in apology.

  
“After this game, we’re polishing the fuck out of your kicks.” The blonde-haired devil said to her before he called out a huddle. As they gather around, he told the team that they will be defending this time but won’t be able to stop White Knights from their pass nor run due to their rookie linemen.

  
So here’s his plan. She—a.k.a Eyeshield—will intercept the wide receiver after various passes; after they had come close to the end zone.

  
To think Hiruma-san said it like that, she thought dubiously, making it sound like it was the easiest thing to do; she hadn’t intercepted someone before, let alone an actual game. How could she possibly do that? She wondered if he liked or was trying to pressure her.

  
“Isn’t that reckless?” voiced Kurita-san worriedly.

  
“Recklessly better.” Hiruma-san corrected. “There’s no such thing as coincidences in American football. A lucky punch occurs when one seizes the opportunity.”

  
As expected from Hiruma-san, she thought wryly, ever the opportunistic.

It occurred to her that maybe the reason Hiruma-san gave her the task to intercept the pass was related to what he made her through prior to the game. Other than the Spear Tackle session, he made her receive his passes. To see if she was an eligible receiver, he’d told her. But passes after passes, he didn’t hesitate his words and bluntly said she absolutely sucked at it. Of course she would be, she silently agreed. Running, and perhaps some kicking was all she knew.

  
“But with that legs of yours, you can jump higher than anyone else.” Hiruma-san added after he criticized her. “You suck at receiving but the least you can do is intercept someone’s pass.”

  
She blinked. “Isn’t that cornerback’s responsibility?”

  
He only smirked demonically at her. “Whose identity are you taking?”

  
“Eyeshield 21…?” she replied hesitatingly.

  
“The running ace of Notre Dame. Eyeshield 21. Do you think his position was only a running back?”

  
She paled when she caught his drift. “Don’t tell me…”

  
“Live up to the name of Eyeshield 21! That’s the least you can do!” was all he said to her before started throwing his passes at her despite being already criticized by him.

  
She immediately shook those thoughts out from her head. They’re still in the middle of the game, she reminded herself, and she can’t afford to daydream. Hiruma-san’s plan was about to reveal itself in this play. She got to be careful and alert in this moment.

  
She was about to slap her cheeks but realized she wore a helmet. She slapped her thighs instead and took a deep breath. Intercept the ball and catch it, intercept the ball and catch it, she told herself as a mantra and looked ahead.

  
_I FUCKING said, look AHEAD, not BEHIND! The goal doesn’t come from behind; it’s right in front of you!_

  
Whoa, where did that thought came from? she thought startled.

  
“Set! Hut! HUT!”

  
The play started after the ball was snapped to White Knights’ quarterback. She looked back and forth between him and the ball and Sakuraba-san. Her task was to intercept the pass; she had to take a close look of them and the movement of the quarterback as he throws his pass. She was able to, at least, familiarized herself of the passing actions the quarterback from earlier plays. She already saw it multiple times.

  
The quarterback grasped the ball and looked around; he’s searching for an eligible receiver. His eyes stopped at the certain spot; he found one. He raised his arms and threw the ball in that direction; and he passed it!

  
That’s her chance!

  
Running at the direction where he had thrown it, she sprinted ahead of the ball. She didn’t even register that she had already bumped to the wide receiver—Sakuraba-san—who were supposed to catch it. Intercept. She had to intercept, she thought when she saw him raising his hands. Gathering the strength of her legs, she jumped higher than his reach.

  
And caught the ball.

  
Before it slipped through her hands.

  
It occurred to her. Yes, it only just occurred to her. The reason why she received a flashback about Hiruma-san throwing passes at her. The reason of her questioning why Hiruma-san told her to intercept the pass.

  
It was her brain being confused, questioning his plan to intercept and receive the ball when she absolutely sucked at it. It was her brain trying to warn her.

  
She watched the ball slowly falling to the ground. I’m sorry, Hiruma-san, she inwardly apologized, I failed to live up the name of Eyeshield 21.

  
A red blur charged in their direction. To the direction of the falling ball. It happened in a split second; someone caught the ball. And then a devil’s smile was aimed at her. An approving smile. He was smiling. Hiruma Yoichi was smiling at her.

  
She was like a deer caught in a headlights when she saw it.

  
“Great job, fucking shrimp.” And he dashed away to the White Knight’s end zone.

  
Blinking, she immediately stood up and ran after him. What in a world is she doing? she berated herself, they’re still in the middle of the match, she can’t go and gape at him because he smiled. With her eyes ahead, she saw him turning around, about to throw the ball at someone before realizing it was her. Steeling herself, she easily caught the ball since it was only a short pass.

  
And ran forward to the end zone herself.

  
It was only a short run when she got pushed out of bounds and lost her balance. But it wasn’t a complete loss. 13-yards left to the White Knights’ end zone and it would be a touchdown. She was about to rejoice together with the team when Hiruma-san yelled at them not yet. Don’t loosen up yet. There are still 13-yards left and better fucking remember that White Knights got brick wall defenses. It won’t be an easy battle and they should better fucking that, he said.

  
She agreed. Despite his harsh words, she wholly agreed. Even though, they were leading against them, and so very close to their end zone to score a touchdown, there’s no way White Knights would easily let them through. They were doing everything in this field against them; to prevent them from scoring a touchdown.

  
And the worst of it, Shin Seijuuro-san. It was evident, at least to her, they were not using their full strength against them. His Spear Tackle, even though she had prepared herself to receive it by the courtesy of their quarterback, would prove to be a hindrance in their team if he enters the field. A hindrance of their road to Christmas Bowl.

  
Please stay at the bench for the rest of the match, she silently pleaded as she looked over his direction, please stay there. So that she won’t receive his Spear Tackle. So that she won’t feel pain. So that the match would go smoothly for their team.

  
_Pain is part of the lifeline of sport, it’s always there. If you think players in every sports got it easy, you’re wrong. Pain and blood exist for a reason._

  
As she remembered those words, it was like her brain trying to refute her that it was impossible.

  
Before the play began, Hiruma-san told them in a huddle that they would do a feint. She—Eyeshield 21—will pretend to receive the ball but it was actually him who will do the running. She had asked him why she wasn’t doing it since it would be easy for her to score a touchdown. He didn’t waste a breath to berate her before telling her that they should use their downs wisely. Especially with Strong Knights’ strong defense. They got to approach their end zone as close as possible until it was only one step ahead. After that, he will use her for a touchdown.

  
She accepted his reason and entered the field.

  
And Hiruma-san gained 5 yards. Only 8 yards left to their end zone.

  
Even though she should be rejoicing about this fact, she can’t help but feel the goosebumps crawling to her spine. Like there was an impending doom approaching. Everything was going fine, why is she getting nervous? she thought. 

  
The moment she turned around, she finally understand why she was having all these feelings. Under her colored eyeshield, the sight of a man sauntering in the field made her stiffened.

  
Shin Seijuuro has entered the field.

  
She doesn’t know if it was a cold water that doused her or it was just a cold wind.

  
It was a swirl of emotions; she doesn’t know what to act out first. Because of this, she let what Hiruma-san made her through like pitting her against Shin-san, him yelling too obviously of their next plan, taunting the opposing team, and other shenanigans. She was only going with the flow at this point, perhaps a little bit cold along with the thrums of her heartbeat that seems to be getting louder and louder in every second.

  
“Shrimp,” she heard the blonde-haired devil’s footsteps close to her. “You better not chicken out, we did everything to make it this far.”

  
Right. That’s right. He even made her experience hell through of his (cheap imitation according to him) Spear Tackle session. She can’t back out at this point; she was already deep within the match. Fight back, fight back, she found herself convincing, the goading voice strangely absent from her head.

  
“Sena-chan,” came a whispered voice of Kurita-san from her side, “You don’t have to push yourself that hard. It’s fine if you loosen up a bit.”

  
She wanted to believe his words. Really. But its Shin Seijuuro we’re talking about, she can’t afford to loosen up even a single bit. She’ll be facing him in the next play, how could she not push herself that hard?

  
After that, Kurita-san and Hiruma-san were strangely silent, maybe she was one too since she didn’t respond to their words. She just wordlessly followed after them when they huddled before positioning themselves in the field. 

  
Calm down, calm down, she reassured herself despite the thumping heartbeat in her chest that seem to affect her breathing, outran him. Just outran him. I ran faster than him, I should be able to do that. At least. She directed her gaze at Shin-san directed where she unfortunately met his. She looked away apprehensively.

  
Everything is somehow going to be okay… right?

  
But the world seemed to like proving her wrong.

  
When the ball was snapped to Hiruma-san, she grabbed it when he offered it to her and made a feint to run at the right side just like earlier. But she immediately ran to the center of the scrimmage, just as Hiruma-san told her earlier, when she saw a space between it and dashed across.

  
She doesn’t know what kind of madness possessed her that moment; she was too calm when she ran ahead. She didn’t even took a close look to Shin-san whom she was supposed to be cautious of. She just ran. Her eyes was focused ahead as if almost ignoring everything around her. She had to run; she had to, she thought. If she did, everything would go smoothly as intended, it has to be. It had to be, she convinced herself; if not, everything would gone into waste.

  
_If…if I was faster than him, all I have to do is run away, right?_ As if those words came to her like a reminder; in the corner of her eyes, the sight of Shin Seijuuro running after her came to her sight. Goosebumps crawled across her skin and forced herself to run faster. Because, she thought frantically, she was faster than him. She should be able to outrun him. Away from him. Far from him.

  
It has to be.

  
But her ribs being pressed under the weight of his strength told her otherwise. Skidding across the field as she was tackled by his Spear Tackle, she wrapped her arms around herself, struggling to recover her breath. Hiruma-san was right, she realized, his was really just a cheap imitation; Shin-san’s Spear Tackle is really terrifying.

  
She tried to stand up on her feet but stumbled to find her balance. Kurita-san fortunately caught her before she could fall. She gave him a grateful smile at the same time he asked her, “Are you okay?”

  
For some reason, it seemed like she can’t trust her voice to speak. She nodded.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
She nodded again.

  
“Really, really?”

  
Even though she was confused at his persistence, she nodded nonetheless.

  
Hiruma-san called huddle after that. Now that they can’t break through the center, he told them, they have to run through the right side. This time literally. But the problem is Ootowara-san. Ishimaru-san commented that they can’t stop him even with two people. So Hiruma-san instructed Kurita-san to block both Shin-san and Ootawara-san.

  
“Midget,” she heard someone calling out to her when they were about to position themselves in the field before realizing it was Hiruma-san, “Did you even fucking learn anything?”

  
She gaped bafflingly at him, startled at his harsh words. Had she ever learned anything? When? Where? How? She had no idea what he meant with those words.

  
That is, until she entered the field.

  
The Spear Tackle session.

  
Even though she’s not quite sure if it was the one he was talking about but she had a feeling he implying about their Spear Tackle session. There’s no other thing Hiruma-san was making her suffer a few days ago; making her go through the ‘experience’ as he would say. Probably.

  
Did she learned anything from it? she thought reflectively. Of course, she did. She learned it was painful. She learned it was scary. She learned it was terrifying. She learned it was something she doesn’t want to face. She doesn’t like it. She doesn’t want it. And most of all, she wanted to run away from it. How could she not learned anything from it?

  
“Don’t just outrun him.” Hiruma-san had told her during one of their sessions, recalling herself breathing heavily from exertion. “Don’t just run away. You’ve got to fight back.”

  
There it is again. That word that seems to constantly haunt her. Fight back. But how? Hiruma-san never taught her. He just constantly made her suffer through those sessions, not how to counter the Spear Tackle.

  
Or so she thought.

  
It occurred to her. Yes, it finally occurred to her what he was talking about. Because she only did it once against him, it was deeply buried in the back of her mind, only remembering the torments he had made her through. 

  
But, she thought apprehensively, will it even work against Shin-san? Even Hiruma-san told her his own Spear Tackle was just a cheap imitation; will it even work against the real deal?

  
“Set!” a distant voice of the devilish quarterback echoed around her.

  
She directed her eyes at the end zone in front of her, being protected by White Knights players. They were so close, she thought longingly, she was so close. A few yards; a few meters so close. If it wasn’t for White Knights defending it, she would’ve already reached there in a jiffy. But the line of scrimmage, linebackers and other defensive players was preventing her to do it. That’s right, she realized, Kurita-san said she wasn’t alone in this field. That also goes the same for White Knights.

  
_All you have to do is trust your teammates. That’s essential in American football._

  
“Hut!” his voice echoed again, this time a little bit clearer.

  
Kurita-san, Hiruma-san, Ishimaru-san and everyone on the team. She wasn’t facing White Knights by herself; there are others with her. Even though they got their own individual task in the field, she wasn’t truly alone. It somehow lifted her mood. Somehow. The thrums of her heart lessened but she was still fidgety all over. But the knowledge she wasn’t carrying the team by herself but one of the players who works hard for the team to move forward; with that thought, at least, she should be able to loosen up a bit. Only a bit.

  
“Hut!” the voice of Hiruma Yoichi raised as if giving her assurance, even though she knows he wasn’t.

  
That’s right. Only just a bit. The match hasn’t ended yet, they have to win against White Knights. And Shin-san’s Spear Tackle. Even though she was worried it won’t work against him, she had no choice. Be confident, Mamori-neechan would probably say. It won’t hurt if you try. She will. She will try. She had made it this far and if she doesn’t…  
If she doesn’t… nothing will change. So she will try her best. 

  
And with her best, she needed a miraculous timing. And perhaps some luck on her side.

  
Against Shin-san’s Spear Tackle.

  
“HUT!” he yelled in finality that spurned her to run forward.

  
Receiving the ball from Hiruma-san, she clutched it to her chest and ran to the right of the scrimmage. She swept her gaze around her before landing to a certain linebacker. She clenched her fist close to her. Timing. She had to look closely. The moment he reaches after her, that’s her chance.

  
It was like everything was on a standstill. Sort of. It just felt like it is to her. When she made it through the line of scrummage, he was already beside her. She was startled. Oh no, she paled when she noticed his position. Too close, too close! Shin-san was too close to her! Bad! she thought frantically, this is bad! This is bad! This is bad! She can’t counter him if he’s too close!

  
It was only a split second. In the middle of her panic, she was—surprisingly—able to get pass through him. But she knows it won’t last long. His arm will reach her. His Spear Tackle will reach her and stop her. She was too close to the end zone; he will never allow her to reach it.

  
And with that tenacity; because of that mindset, was precisely her chance to counter him.

  
_There’s no such thing as coincidences in American football. A lucky punch occurs when one seizes the opportunity._

  
Really, she thought, she doesn’t know why she’s remembering those words from him. What she was about to do was a gamble, not a lucky punch. It was risky. She doesn’t even know it would work against Shin-san, or his Spear Tackle.

  
She ran to the right side of the line scrimmage; Shin-san had chased after her. She made it across the line; he was already gaining on her. She went pass through him; he reached after her with his single arm.

  
And in the corner of her eyes, as his outstretched arm reflected in her green eyeshield; with all her might, gathering the strength of her arm, she clenched her fist and loosen her hold from the ball and—

  
—she swatted his arm away from her reach.

  
She didn’t wait. No, she doesn’t have to. The moment he wavered was her chance to get away.

  
No longer looking back, she ran ahead to the end zone.

  
And after that, a whistle blew.

  
“TOUCHDOWN!”

  
The second half of the game has ended. Both teams rested and reviewed to their respective benches during halftime break. While she, sitting on a lonesome bench, was fidgeting all by herself. She looked over her teammates who were either wincing, shaking or groaning as they tended themselves whatever injuries (bad or minor) they had received during the plays. She really felt bad seeing them in a state like that.

  
“Eyeshield-kun,” a familiar voice called to her as she stiffened, “is it possible to remove your helmet and wipe off the sweat?”

  
She mutely shook her head.

  
Mamori-neechan had an understanding smile on her face. “I see. Then drink some water, okay?”

  
She wordlessly nodded at her and was left on her own again. Drumming her fingers to her thighs, the scoreboard caught her attention from the corner of her eyes. 28 – 13, it said with Ojo White Knights leading against them.

  
Her last touchdown had been actually a lucky punch, she realized, sort of. It occurred to her that maybe she did took advantage of the small distance to the end zone, seeing that it was only a short run and scored a touchdown. And a gamble that she would successfully misdirected Shin-san’s Spear Tackle with enough strength of her arm. Which it did. Probably only for a split second. It left her in an incredulous daze when she found out it actually worked. 

  
More or less, it was the combination of a risky gamble and a very lucky punch she was able to score that touchdown. And her field goal attempt during try-for-point was even successful, despite still running away from a White Knights’ player when they tried to stop her with a tackle but dodging them just like earlier.

  
And their offensive plays after that didn’t go smoothly on their side.

  
The scale of their full strength, now that Shin-san was on the field, was very prevalent in the multiple plays during the first half. Since their side has no wide receivers (or at least, an eligible receiver among their helpers), Hiruma-san depended on her run either to break through the center or go all the way through the right side or the left side of the scrimmage. All of it was failure. Either by Shin-san or other linebackers.

  
Although it might be only her imagination, but White Knights seemed to be super intent to stop her at all cost, like she was a threat that should be stopped. She supposed their mindset was understandable. She—Eyeshield 21—was Devil Bats’ primary offense weapon, it makes sense they would focus on her. But acknowledging that fact, it doesn’t mean she liked it all the same. After that second touchdown, it felt like she became a punching bag for Shin-san’s Spear Tackle at the sheer amount she received it during the first half. No matter how many times she attempted to outrun him, he still caught up to her. Was he actually angry at her? She’d found herself wondering at some point earlier during the match.

  
When the turnover happens and it was White Knights’ turn for offense, least to say, they were defenseless against them. And that is how they were able to have a lead against them.

  
“Se—Eyeshield-chan—uh, I mean, Eyeshield-kun,” she heard Kurita-san stumbling his words as he greeted her. “How are you feeling?”

  
“I’m…fine.” She murmured before realizing she had been silent for the first thirty minutes of the game (except for the war cry and when Hiruma-san scolded her for her mistake on onside kick), not uttering a single word to someone until now.

  
“Thanks for your hard work,” Kurita-san gently patted her on the back, “even though we’re still in the first half, I think you’ve done enough in your first actual game.”

“Thank you…” she replied in low voice, apprehensive others might hear her. “That same goes for you, Kurita-san.”

He smiled sheepishly. “Thank you. But I really think you should loosen up a bit.”

She shook her head. “I can’t. I’m afraid my run might slow down or lose my focus to the game. If we lose here, we might lose our chance to play at Christmas Bowl.” Despite the Christmas Bowl wasn’t part of her goal, the least she can do for the team is for them to participate in that event. If she can. Probably.

A halfhearted laughed entered her ears. “About that… Christmas Bowl is at fall tournament. The participants in this spring tournament are not entering Christmas Bowl.”

She shot him confused wide-eyed look under her eyeshield. “Eh? Then…”

“You fucking fat-ass,” Hiruma-san cut in to their conversation, “stop saying unnecessary things. Spring tournament may not be entering Christmas Bowl but it’s essential for our experience. If we enter fall tournament without preparation, we might as well fight gods.” He grinned evilly. “Of course, the devils doesn’t depend on gods. We’re on our own as usual.”

Experience, he said. Of course, she thought wryly, he would do this for experience. But he did have a point if they entered the tournament unprepared, they’ll end up a losing face throughout the game. Their dream to reach Christmas Bowl would be only just a dream.

“Shrimp,” she raised her head at him, “the game hasn’t ended yet, and you better not lose your focus. That golden legs of yours depends whether we win or not. So you better fucking,” he strongly put his hand on her helmet that made her lightheaded for a second, “outrun that monster, got that?!”

Despite herself, a smile dawned on her face. I’ve been reminding myself that before you, she wanted to say but instead she said, “I’ll try my best.” Ever since that lucky punch touchdown earlier, perhaps maybe even the rest of the team, it rejuvenated her a bit. Pain and blood exist for a reason, Hiruma-san said so himself. Running away was never always the solution to it, as he made her suffer through that Spear Tackle session. And with that session, she learned how to fight back. Sort of. She learned how to fight back against Shin-san’s Spear Tackle even though it was probably a combination of miracle (timing) and luck (advantage) on her side but the least she can do is acknowledge that she did it.

Fight back, the voice told her proudly other than goading her.

She nearly fell from the bench when something hit her in the back of her head. Turning around, she saw Hiruma-san laughing ‘kekekeke’ away from her. She looked at Kurita-san in enquiry.

“He’s complimenting you.” He replied.

That was his way to compliment someone? she thought incredulously. Strange. Then again, he was always like that. At least, to her.

And after that, their halftime break ends and they returned to the field.

Nothing noteworthy happened in the second half other than they were losing against White Knights. And maybe the fact she had finally managed to outrun Shin-san was probably one of it. Along with she had accidentally crashed to Sakuraba-san when he suddenly entered the field even though he was benched during Devil Bats’ offense. Kurita-san told her people made a fuss when she injured him but she was in a daze to listen his words since she was too occupied how outrun Shin-san. Which she eventually did in the last quarter of the game. It was another miraculous touchdown and a field goal but they still lost. Devastatingly with a large gap of their score.

And their battle in the spring tournament ended in that match.

  
“That Sena… just where in the world did she go to buy the batteries?”

As soon as she heard it, she immediately went to the bushes to change from her Eyeshield 21 garb and revert back to her school uniform. To think she almost forgot she had texted Mamori-neechan that she was out to buy the batteries as an excuse, she thought contemplatively, she had to be careful next time. She ran back to the team while carrying the batteries she had already bought a day ago. She actually prepared that to make her excuse convincing so that Mamori-neechan won’t be suspicious of her. 

When she turned to a corner, she nearly collided into someone. “I’m sorry!” she apologized, bowing as she continued her way. For some reason, she thought it was a familiar; experiencing a bit of déjà vu but shrugged it off and ran ahead.

Until someone caught her by the arm.

She nearly lost her balance when she was forcibly stopped. She looked behind her to see a man towering over her. “C…can I help you?” she asked apprehensively while trying her best to not show her terrified expression.

“I seem to be mistaking you with someone else.” He replied after a moment’s pause as he let go of her arm. He gave her a smile. “Sorry.” He said before he walked away.

She watched his figure as he walked back where he came from. What a strange encounter, she thought before she ran ahead to the direction where Mamori-neechan and others was waiting for her.

“What took you so long?” Hiruma-san scowled at her.

“I—uh, umm—“she stumbled her words, wondering what kind of response she should gave him when Mamori-neechan was beside him. “There was a bit of traffic ahead and took me a while to buy this…” she weakly said as she offered the batteries to her childhood friend. Hiruma-san doesn’t seemed convinced but he didn’t pry further. They entered the train after that.

“What took you so long?” she heard him ask again once her childhood friend was earshot away from them.

“Someone mistook me for someone else.” She replied to him in a low voice.

“Mistook? They must be blind. What do they look like?”

She looked up at the ceiling to recall the encounter. “He had dreadlock hair and wore a gi… I think?”

Hiruma-san was silent.

And she was left to wonder in her thoughts why he didn’t respond after that.

  
“Good morning!”

When Sena walked her way to the school, someone called her. She recognized the voice and she tiredly turned around to greet her. “Mamori-neechan…”

“Are you okay, Sena? Wait, your ribbon’s all crooked.”

Since she was still too tired to object (though she never dared to since it was her childhood friend), she let the older girl fixed her ribbon. “Here! It’s done!” Mamori-neechan smiled at her handiwork.

“Thank you, Mamori-neechan…” she wearily said and continued her way to the school.

“Sena, are you really okay? You look exhausted.” Her childhood friend asked worriedly when she saw her wobbling state as she walked. Of course she isn’t, she wanted to say. The yesterday’s match heavily took the toll of her unexercised and inexperienced body and she was now suffering muscle aches all over her body. She wasn’t even sure if she was able to get up from her bed when the first thing she felt in the morning as she woke up was fatigue and the familiar feeling of being miserable. Fortunately, she was able to get up and stand and took a long bath which rejuvenated her a bit and changed to her school uniform; facing her parents in the living room as if nothing happened at all (as usual) and bid them goodbye when she was done eating her breakfast (as usual).

And now she was walking beside Mamori-neechan who eyed her with worried eyes as she tried to steady her walk. “I’m fine, Mamori-neechan.” She replied, smiling to make her words convincing. “I’m having muscle aches from running when I bought the batteries yesterday.”

The older girl looked confused. “Muscle ache…? I thought you were stuck in the traffic?”

This is why she doesn’t like lying, she thought, wanting to cry; she’s not good at it. “Mamori-neechan…” she tried to explain.

“Sena, don’t tell me…”

She stayed silent.

“…you ran all the way to the store to buy those batteries?”

She wanted to collapse on the ground. Whether it was from relief or being incredulous at the guess her childhood friend made which wasn’t exactly wrong. She did ran all the way to buy those batteries but it wasn’t yesterday. It didn’t gave her muscle aches that time, she was simply tired at the travel. She wondered if the lies she would be giving to her in the future will have a similar situation like this.

To her answer her question, she just simply nodded. Mamori-neechan was about to say something but Hiruma-san cut her off when he appeared out of nowhere. “Fucking hopeful manager, are you done editing the videos?” Hiruma-san greeted them at the school gate.

Her childhood friend frowned. “That’s not how you speak to me.” She retorted.

“What did you say?”

“I said what I’ve said.”

Hiruma-san just clicked his tongue before he sauntered towards her. He gave her an envelope. “Organize what’s inside in this. Make sure that fucking hopeful manager doesn’t see it.” He told her.

Mamori-neechan narrowed her eyes. “What are you giving to her?” she asked.

“Club matters.” He hand waved. “Remember, you’re not accepted yet, disciplinary officer. This is none of your business.”

“But I am obliged to see it as a hopeful manager.”

“Don’t throw that fucking card on me. It doesn’t work.” He shifted his attention to her. “Midget, don’t you dare show it, got that?” he threatened.

She flinched under his glare and nodded fearfully.

Mamori-neechan aimed her a concerned look when Hiruma-san left. “Sena, are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”

She halfheartedly laughed. How many times did she ask that question lately? she wondered. “I’ll be fine, Mamori-neechan. This is my responsibility as team secretary after all.” And how many times she had replied the same answer lately?

The older girl looked skeptical but gave in eventually. “Fine. If something bad happens, don’t be afraid to tell me, alright?”

I always did, Mamori-neechan, she thought sadly as she nodded.

And the school bell rang after that.

  
To take her mind off from American football for a day had been a weird experience, she thought. It was like everything had gone back to normal. It felt like nothing had changed. She supposed it makes sense to have those kind of feelings. Ever since the first day of school, it had been nothing but a crazy experience. Being recruited by a blonde-haired devil, being convinced to join by her giant friend, being in her first official game, being in her first actual game; it had been nothing sort of normal.

The beginning of her high school life had been frantic but she still welcomed it nonetheless.

And speaking of American football, the contents of the envelope was pictures of their previous match. Against Ojo White Knights. She silently wondered how and when Hiruma-san took these but she kept the question to herself. She doesn’t want to know. He always had his ways (like suddenly sending her a text when they didn’t exchanged numbers) and she doesn’t want to know. She doesn’t even know if she liked if she knows. If she did, she doesn’t know what to do with that knowledge. If she knows what he knows…

She stopped her trail of thought. This is bad. She’s getting confused with her own thoughts.

Anyways, her overall experience had been strange, like Hiruma-san; and happy, like Kurita-san. She had to admit that American football was never always her kind of sport but she was glad to play it. It hurt her more than it should but it taught her more than enough. And most of all, she won’t deny it was still scary. Scary because she would face against people like Shin-san; Scary because she would get hurt; Scary because it gives her pain and blood.

But at the same time, it taught her that running away, looking away from the obstacles is not always the solution. You have to overcome it, you have to break through it. In order to reach the goal, you have to face it.

And for some reason, recalling those emotions as if experiencing what she had felt in the field makes her want to cry. Really, she thought sadly, because of American football, it made her realize all sorts of things. If she wasn’t convinced to join… surely nothing would change. She would stay as an idling, cowardly girl who can’t help wondering if she wanted to do something meaningful in her entire life.

She was snapped out of daze and her phone buzzed in her pocket. Opening it, she saw a message from a recipient named ‘Ya-Ha!’ and she stared dubiously at it. What is it that Hiruma-san wanted this time? she thought as she read the message.

_After you organize the pictures, go home._

Those words made her raise her guard. He’s planning something, she thought surely, and she would be somehow involved to it. She inserted the organized pictures back to the envelope and went outside the classroom. Since it was raining heavily, she opened her umbrella and went to the destination of her home. Along with the churning feeling in her gut. 

I’ve got a bad feeling about this, she thought apprehensively.

  
She openly gaped what she saw in front of her. Or to be accurate who are sitting in the living room of her home.

“Sena, welcome home.” Her mother greeted, not noticing her baffled state. “Your friends are here to help you. They said they would like to help you to improve your grades.” She told her while looking elated and looked back to the occupant of the sofa.

Kurita-san raised his hand to wave.

Hiruma-san blew his gum before it popped.

“Y…yeah. They are good friends of mine…” she weakly replied, still baffled why they had visited her home out of nowhere. She snapped her attention to Hiruma-san when he stood up and bowed at her mother. She stiffened when he made the gesture.

“Now that Sena-kun has arrived, we’ll go to her room and tutor her. Is it fine, Kobayakawa-san?” He politely smiled as he made that suggestion. She didn’t attempt to hide her shock at his out-of-character behavior he openly showed.

But unfortunately, her mother didn’t know the true nature of Hiruma Yoichi and only smiled. “It’s fine. It is actually a relief that our Sena has more friends to depend into. Mamori, and maybe that Kaitani Riku was her only friends she got.”

“Kaa-san, you don’t have to tell them that…” She can feel an embarrassed blush growing on her face.

“I see. We’ll take good care of her and hoped we will be helpful in her grades, seeing that she was hopeless in Math and English.”

She must’ve gone beet red at this point. Just how much does he know…?

“You’re right.” Her mother agreed. “Mamori also tutored her in those subject during the entrance exam.” she mused.

“Kaa-san, don’t tell them that much.” She tried to dissuade her mother from telling more before she shifted her attention. “Hiruma-san, Kurita-san, let’s go to my room and begin tutoring me.” Though she knows for sure that it wasn’t their intention.

“That’s the spirit, Sena-kun.” Hiruma-san told her and offered her a smile that looks evil in her eyes. “I didn’t know you were this enthusiastic.”

She wanted to cry at the predicament she found herself into.

“Sena-chan,” a relieving voice entered her ears as she looked up to Kurita-san. “Let’s go.”

Just for him, she nodded.

As they arrived in her room and closed the door, she didn’t hesitate to ask, “Why are you here?”

Hiruma-san glanced around. “Surveying.” He said.

“As your friend, we had to meet your parents.” Kurita-san replied with a smile.

“That’s…” Not every friend does that, she wanted to say but instead she said, “Is that all?”

“That’s all.” Hiruma-san confirmed, rummaging her desk. She hanged her head in defeat. If that was only it, they should have only asked her.

“The bucket list?” She raised her head when she heard it. “You’re writing down your goals? You’re so fucking hopeless, you’ve only listed four of them.” He turned his evil grin at her. “Want me to help you?”

He didn’t even wait for her reply as he started writing her notebook. Sighing, she plopped herself on the bed and lied to her side with her legs still hanging at the edge.

“Are we a nuisance to you?” Kurita-san asked as he hesitatingly approached her bed. 

She forced herself to sit up and shook her head. “No. To be honest, I never had someone on my room before other than Mamori-neechan. You just caught me off guard, that’s all.”

“Midget, did you bring the organized pictures?” Hiruma-san suddenly asked. She nodded and offered the envelope to him. He pointed to his giant friend. “Give it to fat-ass.”

Kurita-san took it. “I see. That’s a relief. I was afraid we were a nuisance.” He leaned closer to her. “And I’m sorry for Hiruma’s behavior earlier.” He whispered.

She smiled halfheartedly. “It’s okay. I think I’ll never get used to Hiruma-san being always like that.”

“I heard that.” Hiruma-san commented. Both of them flinched at his voice and stayed silent for a while.

“And also,” she spoke lowly, “I’m sorry for Kaa-san’s behavior earlier.”

He chuckled. “It’s fine.” He said before they became silent again.

“Fat-ass, let’s go. We’re done here.” Hiruma-san broke the silence as he gestured to his friend.

She blinked. “Where are you going?”

“We’re done tutoring here.” he replied before he pointed his finger at her. “We’re improving the fuck out of your kicks tomorrow. Don’t forget that.”

And after that statement, she was left on her own in her room. There was a bit of muffled voices at the living room but she figured it was probably Hiruma-san and Kurita-san bidding farewell to her parents. Standing up, she walked over her desk, wondering what Hiruma-san had written on her notebook as her fifth bucket list.

Despite herself, she smiled when she saw it. Of course, she thought wryly, as expected from him, ever the opportunistic. In huge characters that overlapped the other four list, these words was boldly and eye-catchingly written that almost overtook the page of the notebook.

> **_5\. WIN CHRISTMAS BOWL_ **


	2. Eclipse: The Observers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this update, I hereby announce you that this story will receive a continuation! Yay!
> 
> To be honest, when I said that the continuation depended on your (readers) response, I was already inclined to write the continuation anyway even no one enjoyed it but myself. I had to stop myself because I always wanted to know what the readers think if they liked my story or not. The lack of response always left me with disappointment, and disappointment affects my muse/inspiration. When I received reviews and comments (ff.net and ao3), even though there are only few of you, the response was personally a bit overwhelming. I’m aware at the start that Eyeshield 21 doesn’t have a big fandom so I didn’t really expect much. I was expecting one or two reviews/comments then that’s it. The encouragement and positiveness you gave to me was super uplifting. I love you guys and thank you so much!
> 
> Now let’s get down to the business: the story, Into the Field of Trials. See that I changed the title? That I removed Dawn? Dawn is actually the prologue chapter a.k.a the previous chapter. You must’ve noticed that the previous chapter was super long, right? I did it deliberately since I’d thought that if I won’t be able to write the continuation, might as well go all out. Well… the prologue will stay the way it is. I’ll leave it alone with its length.
> 
> Down to the next one: Eclipse chapter. What is Eclipse chapter? Eclipse chapter are chapters that doesn’t focus on Sena as POV. You can probably consider it as interlude chapters. Here, in this chapter with a word Eclipse on it, is an example.
> 
> Lastly, a fair warning for those who doesn’t like getting caught off guard: the story will probably eventually derail from canon. Emphasis on probably. I have two plans of the story and I’m still undecided which one I should take. But for now, here and its following chapters, let us walk through the outline of anime/manga first.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21. This manga/anime was created by two men: Inagaki Riichiro (who also wrote Dr. Stone with BOICHI) and Murata Yusuke (who is currently redrawing ONE’s One Punch Man). Elements that doesn’t exist in canon are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Chapter unedited.)

Shoji Gunpei knew what he was looking at the field. As a long-time coach of White Knights as well as having the perception to see the obvious, he had acquired it through age with trained eyes.

Eyeshield 21, whomever was wearing that mask, is a woman. Or a girl if she was a high school student.

His players didn’t notice the obviousness but that was probably on him. He was an old man; he knew the shape of woman at first glance. He was quite experienced in that area in the past. But past is past, he had already left that life of picking up girls and besides, it was his younger days that he was expert in it. He was a bit surprised that he can still recognize a figure of a woman, or a girl in this case.

Despite gratified that he still hadn’t lost his touch from his old days, his eyebrow creased at the sight of running player with an eyeshield. A girl player in the field, he mused silently, does that girl even realize what kind of world she just entered? Having a woman in a team full of men was not unrealistic. It’s rare but not impossible. They are usually placed in a specialist team where contact on the field was limited, and to prevent them from entering the heavy scuffle where regular players are placed. Offense or defense, a woman or a girl player is assigned in neither position.

But this eyeshield girl, hiding under the mask, was put into the position of running back, an offensive position.

Ah, he thought, he heard about another girl player in different school. In Teikoku Gakuen, a female quarterback was apparently scouted to Teikoku Alexanders.

Anyways, this eyeshield was quite good at her position, he admitted, this girl player from Devil Bats. Swift and agile, and thanks to her petite stature, she can easily break through the tall players under their arms if necessary. This girl definitely got an advantage against them, he watched as eyeshield made a cut to dodge, and she apparently was the one who made a comeback victory with a touchdown from their match against Koigahama, which the two idiots whom he sent to scout the match failed to capture in the video.

“What do you guys think about number 21?” Shoji asked his players. Only Sakuraba and Shin heard his question, the idiots.

“Uhh… I think he’s pretty fast.” The idol Sakuraba answered reluctantly, as if not expecting the question and not knowing what to respond. Shoji shook his head inwardly. As expected from him, thought the old man, indecisive as always.

“I can’t be certain from one play but that one is probably a self-taught player who has been playing for years without an instruction.” said Shin simply and solemnly. Shoji nodded in approval inwardly. As expected, thought the old man again, observant as always.

“And also…” Shin continued after a short pause before he shook his head. “No. It’s nothing. It’s unnecessary.”

Shoji stared at unmoving expression of Shin. Did he noticed something? he wondered. Or did he realized that under that mask was a girl? The old man had no way to find out and only looked back at the field.

Just in time Eyeshield 21 scored a touchdown.

His temper flared immediately when he saw it. “What the hell are those idiots doing in the field?” he said in seething anger. Did his players truly lost their motivation when he decided to benched Shin out from the field as a punishment of their failed scouting? If it is, if Shin wasn’t in their team in the first place, then those idiots are completely hopeless.

But Shin Seijuuro only observed the field silently with his eyes pointed on number 21.

Shoji saw this. Shin did noticed something. Whether if he was only observing the skills of the eyeshield girl or the fact that he noticed that Eyeshield 21 is a girl, the old man had no idea. He decided to leave him in his own musing and make him draw his own conclusion. But still, Shoji can’t help but wonder. If Shin found out that under the eyeshield was a girl, what would he do? The coach may have not grew up with this diligent, hardworking boy named Shin Seijuuro but he did witness the growth of this boy nonetheless. Both in and out of the field. Shin was humble but he lacked the tact of a gentleman. He was silent and straight-laced as long as he can remember and Shoji saw and heard how stiffly he dealt with girls. Honest and straight to the point, in Shin Seijuuro’s eyes, he can only see the truth. That’s why this boy was unpopular despite his looks.

The girl under the eyeshield and Shin Seijuuro. He wondered how they would fare against each other.

Both teams returned to the field, with Devil Bats attempting the try-for-point. Shoji expected that Deimon—or in their case, Hiruma Yoichi, the quarterback, will attempt to score a touchdown using number 21. But instead, as he watched the eyeshield girl positioning herself with Hiruma Yoichi kneeling down close to her, his eyes went wide in disbelief. That girl is a kicker too? he thought incredulously.

The Ojou players also voiced their own astonishment. This eyeshield player who suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the old man assumed was their collective thoughts, this guy not only he can run fast but has a kicking power too? Shoji can’t blame them. At the brazen act that the eyeshield girl showed—or this was a plan concocted by Hiruma Yoichi—number 21 was like a hero from the opposing side, making them—Ojou White Knights—like a villain against them. Despite how the metaphor goes, the Knights against the Devil, it was like they were rising against them.

“If he knows how to throw,” Takami Ichiro, White Knights’ quarterback remarked, “perhaps he might be a utility player like Hiruma.”

The old coach was not surprised that Takami knew about it. As the team’s quarterback, as well as his intellectual mind, this boy definitely fits the role he was placed into despite some physical setbacks.

Utility player. Also known as triple-threat man. Back at the times when substitution was strict and limited, utility players was common. These are the players that can do running plays, kicking and passing, and are also required to play in defense. But Shoji disagreed at Takami’s words. If that eyeshield girl is a utility player, that would dangerous position for her. Utility players also means you’re gonna experience a round of setbacks with some injuries. That’s why, in these modern times, substitution became common. The well-being of players are monitored and that’s why kickers are placed in specialist teams.

But, the old man thought as he glanced at the Devil Bat’s benches, even though he disagreed at the quarterback’s words, there was some sense into it. Deimon are playing both offense and defense with the same set of players, thinking that number 21 is a utility player is not an absurd thought; it’s a possibility she might be one. If she is truly a utility player or not, thought the old coach, we’ll see about that in the game.

Number 21 failed to score the try-for-point with a kick. Shoji can hear his players sigh in relief but he didn’t. The fact that the eyeshield girl can kick was enough for him. She got potential, he observed, and she may not have a kicking power to reach long distances, her kick definitely has accuracy on it. A potential threat, he thought, no wonder Shin was looking at her intensely.

Deimon will doing the kickoff, with number 21 kicking the ball again. Shoji watched as Deimon ran with eyeshield slightly leading and kicked the ball strongly. The old man raised an eyebrow at the sight soaring ball. What an unrefined kick, he watched. The tussle immediately ended when the ball went out of bounds.

And now it was White Knights’ turn for offense.

Shoji swore his ears was about to bleed at the high-pitched screams when Sakuraba entered the field. He covered one of his ears to muffled screeches of the audience—or more accurately, the fan girls. Sakuraba Haruto as an idol is definitely popular alright, he thought exasperatedly, but his fans’ annoying screams are getting on his nerves because, if this goes on, the game will be delayed.

Fortunately, the referee thought the same thing and called a referee timeout. It took them a while to settle down until only mutters and murmurs was the only noise left from the audience. Now that everything went to normal, as Shoji sighed in relief, the game finally resumed.

But then he frowned when he saw the formation of Deimon.

“Goal line defense?!” one of the Ojou players exclaimed.

The old coach shared his sentiment, whomever it was. Instead of the usual 4-3 formation where the players are positioned in scattered manner, goal line defense is a formation where the positions of every defensive players are tight, sacrificing and leaving their backs wide open. It would be prone to passes because they left it defenseless. How naïve, Deimon, Shoji thought, do you think you easily sack Takami when Ootawara is there to defend? The old coach knew their intentions. Deimon—or Hiruma—was thinking to tackle their quarterback using the large body of Kurita Ryokan. Shoji thought that this strategy was understandable but will it work against the impregnatable defense of Ojou White Knight? Their impregnatable linemen?

Despite these thought running in his head, the old coach can’t help but sense there was something amiss in Deimon’s formation.

But he found out that his worry was all but unnecessary. Takami, with his intellect and great perception of the field, was able to throw successful passes to Sakuraba who was the wide receiver. It was natural for the quarterback to take advantage for hole of Deimon’s formation, Shoji thought proudly, and if this continues, touchdown is already ensured.

Or so he thought.

That eyeshield girl had nearly intercepted Sakuraba. Just nearly. Thankfully, eyeshield wasn’t able to properly grasp the ball, which the old coach quickly noted and realized that this girl player was a complete novice in that area, as it slipped through her hands. Shoji clicked his tongue and pursed his lips when Hiruma Yoichi quickly caught the intercepted ball and ran to the Ojou’s end zone. When Ojou players attempted to tackle him, Hiruma tossed the ball behind him and it was caught by the eyeshield girl. “Push number 21 out to the side!” Shoji yelled when the girl player made cut after cut as she dodged from the players. Number 83 of Ojou was able to push her out of bounds and eyeshield was thrown to the side. The whistle blew after that.

That Hiruma Yoichi, thought the old coach reflectively as he glanced at the demonic-looking youth, he was enticing Takami to make passes to Sakuraba when it was actually a trap. The goal line defense formation was not because he—that boy, Hiruma—was using Kurita Ryokan to sack the quarterback, he was actually using eyeshield 21 to intercept the pass. Those continuous and successful passes, Shoji realized, was not because they overlooked the hole of goal line defense formation, it was to give them a false sense of assurance, to make them think that had ensured the touchdown when in reality, the eyeshield girl was waiting for the opportunity to intercept the pass, like a crouching tiger hiding and waiting to pounce the prey.

“Don’t mind it!” Shoji yelled to assure his players when they went to position themselves in the field. “Only that Eyeshield is the large threat!” The old coach was convinced of that. Along with Hiruma Yoichi’s trick plays, the presence of that eyeshield girl is equally threatening in the field. All they—Ojou White Knights—had to do is watch out for both of them. More importantly, he thought, that number 21. They had to take a close look at her.

But a few minutes later, Shoji Gunpei facepalmed.

Of course, Deimon would take advantage of their discretion to number 21.

Using the eyeshield girl as bait; while she pretended to carry the ball, his players naturally focused on her. When they found out Hiruma Yoichi was actually carrying the ball, Ojou immediately reacted and tackled Deimon’s quarterback. This mistake on their side gained Deimon 5 yards. Only 8-yards left to Ojou’s end zone.

He would’ve never thought that they would get pushed this far by Deimon, thought the old coach, with Hiruma Yoichi’s trick plays and that eyeshield girl’s unexpected appearance… Shoji glanced at the certain direction where the players of Shinryuuji Naga was watching the game. Moreover, the Kongou siblings was among them… For them to witness Ojou’s losing face in this field, that won’t do any further. “Shin.” Shoji decided. “Go put an end to this.” he told the boy, who was named as the hardworking genius, Shin Seijuuro, resolutely.

“Yes.” replied the said genius.

Shin sauntered to the field after he put on his helmet. Confident yet humble, this boy was once a diamond in a rough, refined through multiple practices and training regimes. Shin Seijuuro was not a boy interested in this type of sport, Shoji knew, since he was only accompanying Sakuraba Haruto who had been scouted because of his height and entered the club with him.

Shoji Gunpei knew what he was looking at; yes, he knew at the start that this solemn boy would have the potential to be a great player. With his trained eyes, he was never wrong from the start when he first set his eyes on him.

Everyone in the field—the football field and its higher-ups—acknowledged the potential of this boy. With his so-called tackle infamously called as Spear Tackle; in the eyes of opposing team, Shin Seijuuro is the greatest threat. And Shoji was sure that Deimon was aware of this genius player in Ojou. The old coach swept his gaze and saw the gaping expression of Deimon’s players. Prepare yourself, Deimon, he thought proudly, the golden generation of Ojou may have already left but we still have Shin Seijuuro on our side.

There was a bit of ruckus between Deimon and Ojou, which Shoji realized that he was the only one paying attention, or more accurately, the exchange between number 21 and Shin. The old coach was curious how the eyeshield girl would respond but she only kept her silence. He supposed it makes sense for her to never utter a single word. If this girl player was hiding her identity in plain sight, pretending to a person with few words (or perhaps she might be actually mute), it would be better to be silent. And despite already knowing the identity of this eyeshield 21, Shoji thought it would better to keep his own silence too, for his players’ and this girl’s sake who donned the eyeshield to hide her identity. If he told his team about her, there’s a possibility that it would greatly discouraged their morale, leaving them into a reluctant mess of nerves whether if it was right or wrong for a girl to play in the field. The revelation would waver them.

Including Shin Seijuuro.

The old coach blinked and focused his eyes in the field. There was no time to think about unnecessary things, he told himself, as the coach of Ojou, he had to keep his thoughts straight. It would never do if he, of all people, would waver. He would never allow that to himself. And besides, he thought as he watched the play began, Shin would never fail in his position as linebacker. He wasn’t called the strongest linebacker for nothing.

Watching the eyeshield girl, though he did flinched inwardly on behalf of this girl, falling to the ground when she received the infamous Spear Tackle, he also watched Kurita Ryokan catching number 21 when she was about to fall again. Looks like she got a great friend on her side, thought the old coach, and apart from his own team, it seems like only few knew the identity of number 21 on Deimon’s side. Shoji shifted his attention to his players. They’re doing well, he observed, ever since Shin’s emergence to the field, their performance had been great. With a nod of satisfaction, the old coach observed his players well-being, looking at them one-by-one from the distance and…

_What_ … Shoji can’t believe what he was looking at, and apparently, he was the only one noticing about this. Others was still complimenting and rejoicing each other, unaware of certain someone who had isolated himself from them.

Shin Seijuuro, as Shoji watched in shock, looked puzzled and reluctant for some reason. No, thought the old coach, no, I know what Shin was thinking about. Judging from expression, the apprehensive yet with the look of realization painted on his face, he immediately knew what was running on that boy’s mind.

Shin had noticed something on from number 21. No, Shoji discerned, it’s not that he had noticed something; Shin had finally realized that the person he just tackled now was a girl.

Shin, focus! the old coach wanted to yell but he can’t. If he shouted those words to him, other players would immediately notice there was something wrong. If Deimon noticed this, they would take it to their advantage. If Ojou realized this, the team would go in disarray state. If Shin, of all people, were to falter in the field, the team’s spirits would dissipate, especially in a time when he just entered the field. He would never give away this weakness carelessly without thinking first.

All the old coach can do was Shin was recover himself on his own. That boy would not give up that easily, Shoji thought resolutely, and he trusted him for it.

But… as Shoji watched on when both teams entered the field, the air around the solemn boy was still full of apprehension.

Shit, cursed Shoji Gunpei helplessly.

The air of hesitation around Shin seemed to influence the old coach as he watched the play anxiously. No one had noticed the air of anxiety around the old coach but he supposed it was fine. No one saw him being anxious all the time; he had never shown it to anyone in the first place. Ever since his time as Ojou’s coach, he donned the mask of a strict teacher who beat the players into a refined piece of work in order to face the field full of trials. Physically and mentally, he made his player face their own obstacle.

And Shin Seijuuro, in this field and in this moment, was about to face his own trial.

It was as Shoji feared, the revelation of that girl’s identity wavered the confidence of the players, or in this case, it was Shin who was currently experiencing this. Despite the resolute and earnest personality of this boy, Shin never possessed a prideful disposition that spurned a single advice just because he doesn’t like it. He saw criticism as an advice of his own improvement. Through and through, he was just a simple modest boy who never stop working hard. Shoji had admired that side of Shin’s.

Because of that humility he possessed, Shin questioned about a certain anxiety to Shoji before.

“If I face this woman in the field, should I use my full strength or should I use half of it?” Shin had asked him one day when the news of female quarterback from Teikoku Gakuen was apparently recruited into the ranks of American football club.

Shoji had never actually thought about it. During his days, he had never faced a girl player in the field. He supposed he had made it easy since he’d never faced this kind of problem that challenged his own mentality about women being on an equal standing on the field. “What do you think? Should you use your full strength against her or not?” the old coach rebounded the question instead.

Shin never replied. That gesture, observed the old coach, means that he was contemplating about it. “That would depend.” Shin replied eventually. Shoji raised an eyebrow at his answer.

“Depend?” asked the old coach.

“It would depend on the stature of this woman. If she was frail and weak, I will never use my Spear Tackle against her. If she was physically fit, I won’t hesitate to use it.”

The old coach smiled halfheartedly. “If you have already thought about it, why are you asking me?”

He’d gone silent again. “Thinking about what kind of actions I had to make against her is easy but acting upon it is difficult,” replied Shin. “I was hoping for your advice how to convince myself to do it, coach.”

Of all the people, he had to ask me… In actuality, Shoji had no idea what to tell him. The old coach also shared the sentiment as him. Thinking and doing it are two different things. Perhaps, he thought reflectively, it comes from the mind of every human. Some won’t hesitate to do it because of certain upbringing, or perhaps some wanted to do it just because. But… the old coach sighed helplessly. “Shin, perhaps I’m not the right person to approach in this kind of thing but I guess as your coach, let me remind you of something.”

Shin bristled.

“This female quarterback from Teikoku Gakuen. Which one would you focus, the fact she was a quarterback or that she was a girl?”

It took him a while to respond. “Both.”

“Both.” Shoji agreed. “And now which one are you, a linebacker or a boy?”

Shin stayed silent.

“Let me remind you of something.” the old coach repeated. “In the field, these distinction doesn’t matter. What matters is how you do in the field. This female quarterback in Teikoku, why do you think she had landed in that position? Because she was good at it! Sometimes, that was all that matters! And now, Shin, why do you think you are given in the position of linebacker?” Shoji chuckled. “I’m sure you already know about that. There’s no need to tell you. What I’m telling you here is that in every player in the field, they have their own responsibility, and with that responsibility, they are doing it with their own best. That’s why, Shin, never forget the responsibility of your position as a linebacker and focus what you’re good at. Keep that on mind, boy.”

Those were the words Shoji Gunpei had told Shin Seijuuro before as an advice. But right now, as he watched the uncertain expression of Shin at the field, the old coach can only witness what kind of event will happen when Shin was in this state.

Definitely not good, thought Shoji as the ball was snapped to Hiruma Yoichi.

It was a run by number 21. As usual, he thought, since Deimon has no wide receiver, they can only depend on her runs. Eyeshield 21 ran around the right side of the scrimmage, but Shin, with his infamous speed, was already gaining on her. Shoji can only watched silently and closely look what would happen between these two.

The eyeshield girl had managed to slip through him but the old coach knew that Shin’s Spear Tackle would undoubtedly reach after her. But, as he watched on, when Shin’s outstretched hand about to grab her; in a split second, with that girl’s frail-looking arm, she suddenly just—

Shoji closed his eyes. Ignoring the bewildered gasped around him, he sighed through his nose. The girl is no novice when it comes to protecting herself, the old coach realized that, almost ignoring the safety of the ball. And because of that self-preservation, Shoji thought as he glanced at baffled Shin, with that boy’s unfocused state, she unknowingly used it to her advantage. Or perhaps, she was aware about it the whole time. The old coach had no idea.

Does that answer your former anxiety, Shin? he pointed his gaze at the solemn boy, if it does, then you know what course of action you’re going to take.

Watching the expression of Shin changing from the distance, the old coach smiled inwardly, knowing what was running in that boy’s mind.

Shoji Gunpei knew what he was looking at the field. As a long-time coach of White Knights as well as having the perception to see the obvious, he knew what he was seeing with own his trained eyes.

Shin Seijuuro, once called as the hardworking genius, will no longer underestimate Eyeshield 21 anymore. 

…

Kongou Unsui had noticed something strange. He doesn’t know where whether if it seemed to stem from the eyeshield player, or Shin Seijuuro, or both, but the strangeness he felt was more from that eyeshield. “That Shin… why did he hesitate earlier?” Unsui remarked instead, ignoring the nagging feeling.

“Well, whatever it was, he was able to snap out of it.” His brother, Kongou Agon said with his arms folded in the back of his head.

“Yeah.” Unsui agreed.

With composure that Shin usually possessed finally regained, though Unsui still had no idea why he wavered earlier, the game went smoothly on Ojou’s side. Compared to the beginner’s line of Deimon and, he added, that their players seemed to be helpers from other club, the experienced and established players naturally trumps them. Even though the golden generation had left the team, Ojou White Knights still has Shin Seijuuro on their side.

Agon beside him chuckled suddenly. “As expected, that eyeshield was only slightly faster when it comes to speed but to Shin with his Spear Tackle, that one is just a piece of paper,” said his brother, smirking.

Unsui agreed silently. That Eyeshield 21, as he observed, seemed to be one of the helpers, not a regular player, or perhaps, he might be a new recruited member. Either the former or the latter, it doesn’t really matter that much. Deimon Devil Bats is not a threat, at least, not yet. Unsui knew to never underestimate at first sight in first play; there are always a room for improvement. He knew that better than anyone else. But despite that, no matter the hard work, no matter you try to push the limit of yourself, there are some heights that he could never reach.

This is not the time to wallow myself of my own inability, he thought as he sighed, I’ve already accepted that I would never reach Agon no matter how hard I try. Envy and anger, these emotions are not allowed to dwell within him. He had long accepted that he will be always an average one compared to Agon’s once-in-a-century prodigy skills. Katsu, he told himself to erase unnecessary thoughts from his head.

It would be safe to say that nothing noteworthy was to be mentioned in the second quarter. Ojou had been leading the game ever since they’d gained the possession of the ball when Deimon failed to advance 10-yards. And just like Agon had said, the eyeshield was nothing more than a piece of paper to Shin Seijuuro; to his Spear Tackle. Unsui thought this was a natural flow of things. It was already known from the start that Ojou will win this match, especially against the likes of Deimon.

And the 20-minute halftime break came after the second quarter.

Only Unsui and Agon was left at the bleachers when others went away for a while. Unsui reviewed the recorded video, watching and rewatching Shin’s Spear Tackle. Shin haven’t gone rusty ever since then, he thought, well, that’s to be expected. Shin was not called as a hardworking genius for nothing. While he wasn’t in the level of Agon, Unsui knew that as much, there’s a possibility that Shin will continue to grow until he reached a certain limit. Or perhaps, he will try to push himself to the limit for the sake of improvement. Shin Seijuuro is that kind of monster.

A flash of red and green entered the screen of camcorder. Unsui paused the video as image of a player wearing a green eyeshield from Deimon froze. “Hmm…” He can’t help it. There’s something strange from this player.

“What’s wrong, Unko-chan? Someone finally got your attention among these girls?” Agon remarked jokingly. As if noticing he wasn’t paying attention to crowd of girls in front of them, Agon looked at the camcorder. “Ah, so that got your attention? I never knew you’ve got bad taste.”

“This eyeshield has the potential to be a threat.” Unsui decidedly ignored his brother’s words. “We should take a close look on this one too.”

“Ah. No, no, no, I wasn’t talking about that. Didn’t you notice?” Unsui only gave him a confused look. “Are you serious, Unko-chan, you didn’t notice at all?” Agon laughed at him. “Can’t blame you at all. Really. You never got an experience in that area after all.”

That confused him even more. “What are you implying, Agon?” he asked.

“A few weeks ago, Teikoku Gakuen recruited someone that Shinryuji Naga was so focused on this person that they created a commotion. Did you get what I’m saying?”

Unsui racked his brain at the commotion a few weeks ago. Teikoku recruited someone? To what club? And for Shinryuuji Naga to make a commotion because of this… “Oh.” He finally got it.

“Oh, yeah. ‘Oh’.” Agon snickered. “You should’ve seen the look on your face.”

Now Unsui finally realized why he had the nagging feeling from this eyeshield player. He had been denying it subconsciously the whole time. He did notice the femininity but he denied it at the same time. To think that it was so obvious from the start, he thought despairingly, he can’t believe he chose to be oblivious… “Did you know about it from the start, Agon?” Unsui asked, trying to mask his disappointment to himself.

“Not really.” he replied. “I just noticed there was something weird.”

He lowered his gaze at the paused video. This girl… a potential threat, hiding under the mask, Unsui reflected, is she wearing that eyeshield in order to be taken seriously? He supposed that line of reasoning make sense. American football is a sport always dominated by men. To some, it was like saying something that women weren’t allowed to ‘enter’ in this kind of sport. But Unsui refuted that there wasn’t a single rule that they weren’t allowed to enter despite that. Besides, the only known female player was from Teikoku Gakuen who apparently landed the position of quarterback.

And speaking of this female player… the reason of Naga’s commotion was, well, let us say, it was to satisfy their own desires. Shinryuuji is an all-boys school which meant it had glaring absence of women’s presence. The school took on a Buddhist-like practices even within school to let go the ‘earthly desires’ which every student failed to so thus far. Even Unsui himself acknowledged that letting go of those things is impossible, and besides, he wasn’t aiming to become a monk to begin with. That goes the same to his teammates in Naga.

The reason of that commotion they created was because, as they thought collectively, other than meeting smelly, muscular men on the field, they would be able to catch a glimpse of a girl not just outside of the field but within it. They rejoiced at this idea. Well, mostly of them. Unsui wasn’t quite as enthusiastic as them and he was sure that Agon felt the same as him. It seems like his teammates will be facing a challenge when meeting this female player of Teikoku, thought Unsui, and they will be put into a trial of dilemma that some players can never be truly underestimated, no matter what their identity is.

After all, here in this match, Eyeshield 21 showed that to him.

“Shishi Hokoutou.” Unsui muttered lowly. A lion fighting a hare. Fighting at full strength even against weak ones. The Shinryuji Naga’s creed in the field and where Unsui hoped that his teammates will never forget when they would eventually face this female quarterback of Teikoku—and by extension, Eyeshield 21.

“As it should be.” His brother crudely agreed. “Women who attempt to enter the field will get what they deserve. Just like everyone else, they’re still one of talentless people that will get crushed by my own hand.”

That statement from Agon made Unsui uncomfortable for some reason, but didn’t say a word and silently reviewed the videos in the camcorder instead.

The 20-minute halftime break ended and others returned at the bleachers. Unsui asked where they had gone to and they replied that they went to buy some snacks (one of them offered to share his snack to Unsui but he politely refused). And also, they added, admitted that they met some girls along the way. They can’t help it, they’d told Unsui, they’re tired of facing boys all the time and perhaps, they might be able to pick-up some girls as their girlfriends. Unsui had no choice but to listen their reasoning. He understood them—really, he did. But compared to them, while he does appreciate the presence of a woman beside him, chasing girls was the least of his needs. Perhaps—maybe, it wasn’t one of his needs in the first place. Romantic relationship wasn’t the thing he wanted badly into his life. He was fine being alone.

Katsu, he told himself again. His thoughts is going nowhere again.

The game resumed for the second half. As usual, touchdown after touchdown, Ojou White Knights still led the game with an increasing gap of score. The winner in this game was already set on stone, they didn’t even have to watch it anymore. But Unsui, with his duty to record Shin and the eyeshield player, still continued to watch the game resolutely. They may have already knew the result but they still didn’t know how the victory was ensured. He had to watch it from beginning to end to find out.

And his stubbornness granted him a sight that he can’t believe actually happened.

Eyeshield 21 had managed to outrun Shin, and because of that, Deimon acquired a touchdown and a field goal.

Unsui knew that Ojou White Knights will emerge victorious in this game—the devastatingly large gap of their scores against Deimon Devil Bats told him that much. But that eyeshield, he thought as he watched number 21 being benched when she collapsed; of all people that manage to outrun Shin, it was her—of all the players that should’ve been more experienced than her. Despite that, he was glad that he was able to record all of her plays throughout the game.

“That was impressive,” said Agon smilingly—smirking at the eyeshield girl. “For a trash like her, she sure have a lot of guts to go against that Shin.”

His twin brother’s comment startled him. Agon… acknowledging someone…? he thought in disbelief. It was rare for Agon to compliment someone and, as far as Unsui knew, it was only Shin Seijuuro who received such honor from him. And now his brother was giving it someone who is (at least currently, Unsui thought) nonexistent until now. He supposed that maybe because of that eyeshield player was actually a girl the whole time. And Agon… being Agon, can’t help but acknowledge this girl player in the field. If Deimon managed to rise up in a miraculous event and enter Kantou Tournament, Unsui thought, we’ll be facing Eyeshield 21 before the female quarterback in Teikoku. And surely, he added, it will be a perilous battle that would challenge them mentally.

Shishi Hokoutou, he told himself silently. And suddenly, he wasn’t so sure anymore. Shishi Hokoutou, he repeated silently.

Unsui broke his gaze from the field (the match ended at Ojou’s victory) when his brother beside him stood up. “Are you going somewhere?” he asked him but he didn’t reply. Unsui furrowed his brow when Agon silently walked away from the bleachers.

“A girl must’ve caught his attention,” said one of his teammates, grumbling. “You know how he is.”

“Yeah. It’s really frustrating he can easily get it on with them,” agreed one of them with a displeased look. “Even though he is a bastard.”

“Yeah. A bastard.”

It was already known to him that others doesn’t have a great opinion of his twin brother. Unsui only left them alone with their own thoughts because, he admitted silently, that it was true. But at the same time, Agon is his own blood. “Let’s go. Agon will know his way when he’s done with his business.” Unsui told them as he stood up. They all shared nervous glances to each other as if realizing he was there but nodded at him nonetheless. They walked away from the bleachers after that and then…

“Agon?” Unsui saw his brother walking towards them. There wasn’t a girl on tow with him. “Where did you go?” he asked. He was confused when Agon walked back alone. He had expected to have someone with him but…

“Ah?” His brother turned his attention to him as if he just noticed Unsui was standing in front of him. “Nothing.” he replied.

Unsui stared at him.

“Nah, seriously, it’s nothing.” Agon waved his hand dismissively. “Just met someone I didn’t expect, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally a Kurita POV here in this chapter talking about his friend, Hiruma (there’s actually one from previous chapter but I removed it since I wanted it to be Sena-centric) but I’ve decided not to write it for now. This is about the observers about this strange player called Eyeshield 21 and their thoughts of this player’s true identity, which they fortunately kept silent and didn’t announce it like a madman.
> 
> Some (one?) of you have pointed out that my Sena has a different origin story than canon, thanks for noticing that. And a fair warning (again), I will be including my own… let’s say ‘interpretation’ to certain characters. I’m not changing their personalities or anything like that. I’ll be adding my own designs to fit the ‘themes’ of the story. I’m sorry if some is not to your liking.
> 
> I dunno when the next update is because school is kind of approaching and I will be a freshman college this year. Other than the pandemic, I’m pretty nervous of the heavy load they’re gonna dump me. Apologies in advance if the update is gonna be later than expected.


End file.
